


Oh Brother!

by Hoetry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidentally Underage Drinking, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, Crack Fic, Haechan and Renjun are Best Friends, Implied Sexual Content, Kun hates everyone, Kun is a blogger Mom, M/M, Nct family, Nct life, Omegaverse, They all are neighbors, Yuta is over protective, teenage, too much crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoetry/pseuds/Hoetry
Summary: Angsty Teens, Secret relationships and underage drinking, what else do these parents have to deal with.





	1. Spilling the Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

Everybody knows that at the curb of NCT street, a big dinner party is thrown at one of the four neighbors houses. All of the neighbors are close, but this dinner party didn’t seem so pretty. Renjun and Haechan have been best friends since birth, they tell each other everything, EVERYTHING. You see, last week, Mark confessed to Haechan about the feelings he had for Renjun, only to cover up the feelings he had for Haechan. Don’t get it wrong, you see Haechan knows that it’s not Renjun’s fault, but that doesn’t stop from being a petty bitch. You see, Haechan likes Mark, so saying he didn’t take the news so well is an understatement. 

“Oh! Sicheng! You made it!” Doyoung said as he hugged Winwin who walked into the nice house . Yuta walking besides him, and their children following closely behind.

“Come in, everyone is at the table!” Doyoung exclaimed. He was excited, it was one of the few times he was hosting one of their monthly dinner parties, and he’d do whatever it takes to make sure everything goes PERFECTLY. 

The family nods as they walk over to the table looking like runway models . ‘Of course the Nakamoto family always looks this good’ Kun thought in his head as he watched the well dressed family walk in slow motion towards the table. ‘ Even their fetus looks good’ Kun thinks, feeling slightly agitated by the 15 year old omega’s good looks . ‘My family is cute too’ He thought and turned to see his youngest son , Haechan, shoving bread rolls into his mouth, while his other son ,Jungwoo, somehow managed to choke on air FOR THE FIFTH TIME THIS HOUR.

“Hey Kun-Ge!” Winwin smiles at Kun from the other side of the table, Kun is quick to plaster on a fake expression, and smiles sweetly at the other omega. 

Renjun takes the seat directly across Haechan, he could practically feel the waves of hostility his best friend had been sending him as soon as he arrived. He quickly looks around the table and shoots Jeno a secretive smile before turning to greet the other guests.

Haechan rolls his eyes at the scene and heads for the bathroom. Renjun is quick to follow and excuses himself as well, not noticing the pair of eyes that followed his figure as he walks away. “Wow,” Taeyong says as he sees the eyes of Taeil’s son ,Jaemin, glued to the petite omega’s butt. “I didn’t think you’d let your princess come in here with those short shorts on , Yuta” Taeyong draws out as Yuta eyes widened at how short the shorts actually were. “Not that I’m complaining” Jaemin says as he took a gulp from his water. Taeil pinches him hard and fast, while Jeno and Lucas manage to punch the young alpha simultaneously. 

“Haechan~” Renjun groans as he tried to catch up to his best friend,’ stupid athletes’ he thinks to himself. Haechan sighs and rolls his eyes before he turns to face the smaller omega.

“Are you okay? You haven’t been answering any of my calls or texts” Renjun whines as he reaches out to grab his best friend’s hand.  
“Oh really, I never noticed” Haechan says, sarcastically.  
“What do you mean, I called you so many times” Renjun responds ,obviously still confused. Haechan always knew his best friend wasn’t the smartest of the bunch, but he at least thought he could take a hint.  
“Just leave me alone Nakamoto Renjun!” Haechan yelled as he ripped his hand away from the smaller boy, and slamed the bathroom door shut. 

Renjun flinched in surprise as the door hit the frame.  
“Fine then you burnt chicken nugget” the small boy screeches at the door and returns to his seat downstairs.  
The sixteen year old pouts and sits down quietly.  
“What’s wrong princess?” Johnny asks looking at the petite boys sulking expression. The one thing that the whole neighborhood, no the whole city knew was that Seo Johnny was whipped for his god son, Renjun.  
“Nothing” Renjun replies in a gloomy tone. ‘ Something’s definitely up’ he thought to himself. Usually his princess would greet him cutely and cling on to him for the rest of the day. Johnny knew something was wrong. He looks at Yuta, Yuta looks worriedly at Renjun and, then looks at his mate. Now they all definitely knew somethings up. 

Haechan finally comes back from the bathroom and takes his seat that’s placed right across from Renjun . They both share a cold look but continue on with their meal. “That’s weird,” Taeil ask Ten, “don’t best friends usually sit together” Ten shrugs and ignores the eldest. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Doyoung continues making the mimosas for the guest. He looks around the dining room, ignoring the glares the two teenaged omegas were sending each other and decides that everyone was having a good time.  
“Honey~” he calls out “ can you come here for a sec ?”  
Jaehyun moves from his seat and heads towards his husband. “Yes dear~” Jaehyun says in an overly sweet voice. Doyoung turns around to face male , “ What’d I say biotch!” Doyoung smiles triumphantly at his alpha.  
“God I love it when you sweet talk me “ he responds sarcastically.  
“What did I say you little earthworm, answer me!”  
“God,” Jaehyun sighs and looks up at the ceiling “ I don’t know what did you say?”  
“ I said this dinner would be a success didn’t I !” Doyoung looks smugly at the alpha.  
“ DIDN’T I?” The omega repeats himself.  
“ You know the night isn’t over yet “ Jaehyun smiles teasingly at his lover.  
“God you’re such a hater,” Doyoung scowls as he wraps his arms around the alpha’s waist.” you’re just mad cause I’m gonna win the be- what in the fuck is Jeno doing?”  
Both the adults turn the attention to their sixteen year old son. They both continued to watch as Jeno attempts to hide the huge stain on his shirt with a dirty napkin, making an even bigger stain.  
“God damnit that fucker” Doyoung groans as he lets his head fall against his alpha’s chest.  
“We raised a genius”  
“Fuck, I swear it’s like I’m raising a toddler again” the omega pouts up at the latter.  
“Jesus Christ.” Jaehyun lets out a chuckle as they both watch Jeno make an even bigger mess on his shirt as begins to rub the dirty napkin against his chest.  
“Why doesn’t he just stop?” Jaehyun laughs again.  
“Ugh,” Doyoung looks up at his alpha again. “ Can you serve the mimosas for the guest while I deal with that mess over there.”  
“You know that mess over there is our kid right” Jaehyun smiles sweetly.  
“Don’t remind me” Doyoung groans and lets his head fall back to Jaehyun’s chest.  
“Just go babe, don’t worry about it, I’ll hold down the fort.” the alpha places his hands on Doyoung’s cheeks and places a kiss against his forehead. Doyoung looks up at the alpha grumpily.  
“Go,” The alpha persists. “ I’ll even serve the kids their baby juice”  
The omega smiles and places a peck against the alpha’s lips.  
“Your lifesaver, you know that.” he whispers softly.  
‘Go’ Jaehyun mouths as he pushes his husband in the direction of their son.  
Jaehyun continues to watch as Doyoung drags Jeno upstairs by the ear. He sighs happily and turns towards the fridge. He stops and realized that neither the mimosas nor the ‘ baby juice’ were labeled. ‘Which ones which’ he thought to himself.  
“Ah fuck it!” he said as he unknowingly poured mimosas for the kids, and ‘baby juice’ for the adults.  
“Alright losers, come get your drinks!” Jaehyun announces as he place all the drinks on the table.

He sees his family walking down the stairs. Doyoung smiles gratefully at him and blows him a kiss. ‘ Success ‘ he thinks to himself.  
“This juice tastes weird, Jungwoo” Chenle rumbles to the boy next to him.  
“Don’t talk to me satan” Jungwoo responds in a monotone.  
“ RuDe.” The omega pouts and turns away from the taller and continues to drink from his cup.  
“You can barely tastes the alcohol! Doyoung! How do you do it!” Kun says as he takes another sip from his drink.  
“Stop it.” Doyoung says obviously flattered.  
Renjun, felt weird, like really weird. As soon as the taste of the ‘ baby juice’ entered his mouth, he knew something wasn’t right. He could see that everyone else was drinking happily, so he shot down his thoughts and poured himself a second drink.

Everyone was eating and chatting happily amongst themselves. The adults were too distracted to realize their children were too happy.

“Remember high school,” Ten asks “ when Sicheng used to dance ballet?”  
“ I still have that video!” Taeyong laughs a bit making ,Winwin blush.  
“ Oh yeah huh! Sicheng has always been flexible.”Johnny ponders our loud.  
“Uh huh, I think Yuta really likes that” Kun says, making Yuta laugh.  
Yuta smiles and grabs his omega’s hand, placing a kiss along his knuckles. “Oh really,” Yuta chuckles “ how could you tell?” he smirks smugly at his friends. “Huh, I guess genes really do pass down,” Taeil sighs “Renjun does ballet now right? I heard from Jaemin that their dance teacher favors him because he’s so flexible!” Taeil says.  
“Oh, yeah, Injunnie’s REEAAALLY flexible,” Haechan smirks cockily, “ I bet Jeno really likes THAT!” Haechan says loudly, making Lucas choke on his juice. Yuta makes eye contact with Jeno and looks at him suspiciously.Johnny drops his chopsticks and confusingly faces Renjun.  
“Haechan-ah.”Renjun says as he looked straight into Haechan’s eyes.  
“Oh what? It’s true, he never shuts up about it.”  
“Donghyuck ” Renjun’s voice warns him.  
“Oh and his dancing, you know uncle, he doesn’t only dance ballet, he seems to be good at .....other dances too” Haechan says as he looked over at Jeno.  
“Wouldn’t you agree, Jeno?”  
The tall boy made smiley eyes, and began to laugh awkwardly.”Wow, the weather sure is nice today.”  
Doyoung sighs and places his head on his hands  
“You know, Haechan is really good at baking , what were those brownies called again? Edibles?” Renjun says in a soft voice.  
“Is that a hickey on your neck Renjun, or did you somehow fall on Jeno’s mouth with playing monopoly?” Haechan smiled, making Jeno turn bright red when all eyes landed on him.  
“What about you?” he glares. “Did you somehow fall on my brothers dick while playing twister.” Renjun asked, Kun gasps shockingly at the lewd statement .  
“Haechan-“ Kun says before Haechan answered. Lucas went wide eyed when he felt Taeyong’s heavy gaze on him.  
“Oh funny you mentioned that, I remember you saying that Jeno is reeeaaally good at Monopoly!” Haechan begins making kissing noises at Renjun.  
“Oh really? I don’t recall?” Renjun says. “Oh really, let me remind you?” Haechan says with an evil smile and he begins to make lewd noises “Oh Jeno! Right there! Oh! OH! So good Jeno!~”  
Yuta feels his nails digging into his palms as he looked fiercely at Jeno. Jeno felt like dying when the attention shifted from the pair of best friends to him, he could feel the daggers Lucas was shooting at him with his eyes. He turns to face his best friend, Lucas. ‘That’s my baby brother’ the tall boy mouths aggressively.  
“Oh Haechan, hows that twenty five year old by the way? Is he still teaching you....chemistry?”Renjun asks innocently. “Twenty five?!”Taeyong chokes on his beef.  
“Oh, he’s fine, not as great as your Korean lesson with Jeno last night in your room, right oppa!” Haechan smiles back. Yuta glares at Jeno, while the latter nervously laughs.  
“Daddy! He didn’t come into my room!” Renjun tried to explain as Haechan laughed.  
“Hey Uncle, you’re not the only one he calls daddy!” Making Winwin look at Renjun.  
“Renjun!?” He screams in complete shock.  
“Shut up Haechan! You’re the one who calls Mr.Han a sex god!” Renjun yelled back.  
Johnny awkwardly laughs as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey guys the food is getting cold-“  
“Yeah, you should listen to Uncle Johnny, besides we both know that’s not the only thing going in your mouth tonight.” Haechan says.  
“Haechan sucks dicks for grades!”  
“Renjun doesn’t like using condoms!”  
“Haechan has toys under his bed!”  
“Renjun thought he was pregnant for two months!” 

“Pregnant!” Yuta yelled on top of his lungs as he looked at Jeno, making the younger awkwardly wave at him.  
“You got him pregnant!” He felt cold eyes staring at Jeno as they continued to argue.  
“What do you mean you thought you were pregnant!” Winwin yells at Renjun. “That’s not what happened-I” Jeno looks around trying to find a good excuse.

“Lucas had an orgy in Uncle Yuta’s room!” Jeno yelled as he targeted Lucas.  
“You did what you sick bastard!”Taeil yelled as he looked disgustedly at Lucas. Lucas chokes for the 7th time that night and glares at Jeno.  
“We-well- Jisung watches incest porn!” the Chinese male said as he pointed at the younger boy, Jisung looking as innocent as ever.  
“My baby?!” Ten excalimed as he saw his youngest panicking.  
“They didn’t look the same, you promised not to tell!” Jisung roared from his seat. “W-well Jungwoo has a sex Tape!” Jungwoo’s mouth went wide when the maknae spilled the tea. He glares at Jisung.  
“You little twat! It wasn’t a sex tape! It was a project” He says. Taeyong looked at Jungwoo in disbelief, he swore he could see Kun’s life flash before his eyes before said male fell on the table.  
“Uncle Johnny! Mark ran over your dog!” Jungwoo says, making Johnny look at his son.  
“M-mr. Snuffles?” His voice cracks as he looked at Mark and disbelief, making Ten lay his hand on his back to comfort the older.  
“What about Jaemin!” Mark says as he points at the boy who had been thinking about Mr.Snuffle’s funeral.  
“He has pictures of Renjun under his bed!” Taeil gasped and hit his son, bringing his son back to reality. “So what?” Jaemin smiles as he raises an eyebrow, making Taeil hit him on the head. “You told me it was a gift!”Taeil says. “Yeah a gift for me.” The boy replied and looked over at the perfect picture of innocence , Chenle.  
“What about that devil over there, he sent nudes to Jisung last week!” Johnny turned to look at Jisung. The Yuwin couple turning to look at their youngest son, who was clearly pissed.  
“Moon Jaemin, I can destroy your life right here and right now I have dirt on all of you!” Chenle says as he gets on top of the table.  
“Like that time you all got drunk and went skinny dipping!” Chenle yelled.  
“S-Skinny dipping!” Yuta almost fainted at the thought. 

The kids started arguing again, it was clear now that they were drunk.  
“What’s in this shit ?” Ten croaks as he comforts his crying alpha. Taeyong is on the floor, trying to get his husband to come back to life. Taeil was rethinking his life choices. Doyoung was crying into Jaehyun’s chest as he babbled about what a terrible parent he was. 

“All of you, sit down now!” Jaehyun growled, making all the kids look at him. “Shut up Uncle!” all the teens shouted, making Jaehyun nod his head deafetedly and continued to sulk with his omega. “Why are you guys even fighting In the first place!” Taeil yelled. They all stay quiet and sat in their seats,Haechan looked down at his palms before looking up at Renjun.  
“You’re always riding your alpha’s dick, you don’t even have time for me anymore.” Haechan says loudly. Renjun looked up at him, tears brimming his eyes.  
“I’d ride your dick at any time,you just have to ask.”  
“Really? Even like this?” Haechan says as his tears began to fall down his cheeks.  
“Any position you want baby~”Renjun replies. 

“What the fuck?!”Lucas says as he looked at his younger brother. Yuta was wide eyed and in shock.  
“Bro?”  
“Bro~”  
The both run at the same time and begin bawling their eyes out, Haechan threw himself at Renjun, hugging him tightly. 

“So this has been fun.” Winwin says in a sarcastic tone, grabbing Chenle’s hand and grabbing Lucas by the ear.  
“Thank you for inviting us, Doyoung.” Sicheng says as he walked away with the crying older, before scolding his kids quietly.  
“I’m sorry daddy~” Renjun says as they walk out the dining room, looking at Yuta. “Aw~ it’s fine princess.” Yuta became soft and hugged his baby and began spoiling him again.  
“I know it’s that evil devil’s fault.”He says as he glares at Jeno.  
“Whipped.” Haechan scoffed, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.  
“I-I think we should go” Johnny says.  
The rest of his family begins to stand up with him, but he turns and stops Mark.  
“No, you should stay, I don’t think I could see you right now!”Johnny’s voice cracks as he runs out of the house crying.Taeil and Jaemin start getting up and meet the Seo family at the doorway.  
“ Two feet away from me incest kid” Jaemin says to Jisung as he walked out of the house. Mark sits silently and stares at his Uncles.  
“Uncle Jaehyun could I stay over?” Jaehyun tried not to laugh at the scene in front of him. Kun had finally come back from the dead and gasped.  
“Not so great now huh Nakamotos” he said in a deep voice.  
“You’re too late hun.” Taeyong responds.  
“Damn it!”

Soon they all left, leaving Doyoung and Jaehyun to clean up the mess. Doyoung kept sniffling, all he really wanted was this night to go perfect, so the whole city could call him a good host.  
“Mom, Dad?” Jeno says as he pokes his head into the kitchen, making Doyoung turn his head to his only child.  
“I’m sorry mommy~” Jeno tries to pull of what Renjun has said earlier, before dodging some chicken Doyoung threw at him.  
“Go to your room you celery stick!” Doyoung yelled as he breaks down again. He sighed and began cleaning up the rest of the things before stopping completely. “Babe? Care to explain how the kids got drunk?” Doyoung says as he turns ever so slowly towards his husband who froze on his spot.  
“We-well, you see you didn’t label anything.”Jaehyun explains as he points at the containers. Doyoung walked to the fridge and took out the containers, clearly pointing at the labeled sticky on the back. “Not labeled, my ass” Doyoung says before leaping onto Jaehyun, Jaehyun quickly dogged the leap and began running outside, his omega chasing after him.  
“IT WAS AN ACCIDENT BABE!” Jaehyun yelled as he ran circles in along the street.


	2. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night at the lee’s seems fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)
> 
>  
> 
> This took so long T-T

It’s game night again, a night of wonder and fun. A day when everyone comes together to play games and have the time of their lives, that is unless everyone there behaves like a petty competitive bitch. Unfortunately for Kun, there were only petty competitive bitches living in his neighborhood.

“This month I’m going to host the best game night! Nothing will be able to top it, Taeyong” 

Kun says as he hugged his husband , they were both lazily cuddling on the couch. 

“Last time Doyoung wanted to be the ‘best host’, it went wrong” Taeyong says as he looked down at his husband who sat on his lap.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“We found out our kid’s a slut.” Taeyong deadpanned.

“Bitch we’ve been known that.”

“I’m just saying you shouldn’t jinx it.” the tall omega warns.

“You don’t know anything, besides, Pinterest gots this hoe’s back” Kun said as he smugly looked at Taeyong, making the elder laugh a bit. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, please” Taeyong groaned as he laid down and pulled the other omega with him, looking into his eyes. 

“Too late, I have so many games planned! Twister, Jenga, Charades an-“ Taeyong’s loud moan interrupts before Kun is able to finish.

“Shut up hoe, you’re gonna have fun!” Kun said as he looked at the latter lovingly, kissing his nose before standing up. 

“Gotta get ready hun! We’re going to have a long ass night.”

The night came quickly, and soon all their friends started arriving, with plates of food in their hands. Kun sighed as he heard the voice of the boy he had always been jealous of, Dong Sicheng. Don’t get him wrong, the boy is an angel, but everything he had always made Kun think he was perfect. The looks, the husband, the house, the kids,his life in general, it just wasn’t fair! Kun knows that DEEP, DEEP,DEEP down he truly loves the Nakamoto family, but it still doesn’t change his behavior towards the younger man. 

“Kun-Ge!” Winwin exclaimed as he saw the older greeting him from the doorway, the omega was quick to hug him tightly. 

“Hey Sicheng!” Kun said back, as he internally rolled his eyes at the man’s polite behavior. He always dresses too nice, even when he wasn’t trying. Wearing his white oversized button up , round gold glasses, and those god damn boyfriend jeans perfecting his aesthetic. 

“You look great Kun!” Sicheng says, eyes closing into crescent moons as he smiled. ‘I always look good’ Kun thought, looking down at his outfit, he should really stop wearing crocs. 

“Come in!” Kun said, watching the good looking family walk in as if they were on the red carpet. And were those macaroons Yuta had in his hands what kind of-.’ Curse you Sicheng!!’

“Renjun-ah! How are you?” Kun says as he watched the boy walk in, bowing in a soft way. To say Kun liked the boy was an overstatement, but he was the Nakamoto family member he tolerated the most. Kun thinks to himself as he watches Lucas and Chenle terrorize his cat.

“Hi uncle! I’m doing great” Renjun says, giving him an innocent smile. Kun scoffs inwardly, he’s seen enough of that brat to know he isn’t as innocent as he lets on to be. He could see the resemblance the young boy had to his parents.  
‘Good looking brat.’ Kun’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by his youngest son. 

“Sup hoe” Haechan said as he hugged his best friend by the waist. 

“Haechan~, what have we said about keeping our hands to ourselves, and don’t call Injunnie a hoe.” Yuta says as he passive aggressively removes the omegas hands away from his precious princess.

“Sorry uncle, but I can’t lie.” the loud boy says cheekily, causing his best friend to smack his arm.

“Shut up” Renjun whispered to him, looking up at his dad innocently,making Haechan pout and pinch him. 

“Hey Uncle! Are you from Japan?” Haechan says as he looked over at Yuta, giving the elder a stupid wide smile. 

“Yes-“ 

“cause I wanna get in Japanties”  
Haechan laughed as his hand fell on Yuta’s bicep, as the younger boy began to grope his uncle’s muscles.

“Where are your parents-“.

“Jaemin for the last time we are not going to- Hi~” Taeil says with flustered expression as the door opened, Jaemin laughing obnoxiously behind him, already expecting his second scolding of the night.

“Calmate” Ethan says in Spanish, smiling a bit, as he looked over at Jaemin, the younger boy huffs but nods . 

“Is it me or is it hot when he speaks Spanish” Ten says as he fans himself, making Winwin nod in agreement as they both watched the handsome man walk in. 

“I guess everyone’s here” Kun says as he watches Jisung return from the bathroom and wipe his dirty hands on Kun’s clean couch. Kun sighs and stands in the middle of his living room addressing all his neighbors. 

“Today, we don’t play as families, today we play by fate” Kun exaggerates as he brings out a mason jar filled with numbers.Loud groans and complains erupt from the room. 

“It’ll be fun losers” Kun pouts as he leaves the jar in the middle of the coffee table.

“You just want Lucas on your team!” Jaehyun screeches from across the room.

“Why would I want that oversized sea monkey on my team?” Kun says disgustedly.

“Hey it’s not our fault you gave birth to two shrimps.” Johnny says from his seat.

“Our children are not shrimps!” Taeyong denies as they all watch Jungwoo fall off the couch for the fifth time that day.

“I didn’t even push him that time.” Mark admits to pair of eyes that watched him.

“You were saying..” Doyoung says sarcastically.

“Well, I don’t care, it’s my turn to host game night, so the teams are gonna be random! No one gets to pick this time! Ethan please continue.” Kun pouts childishly and joins his husband on the couch.

“Thanks Kun, I received your email. Anyways I’m your handsome host today, Taeil’s boyfriend, Ethan.” the man smiles charmingly.

“Mexican-American boyfriend.” Ten says, tongue in between his smiling teeth, with finger twirling in his hair. 

“Thank you” Ethan smirked as he sent him a wink, causing Ten to giggle flirtatiously at the tall man.Johnny turns to look at his husband and pouts, elbowing him, making Ten glare at him. 

“And they wonder why we’re all sluts” Haechan whispers into Mark’s ear.

“Dude that’s my mom.” 

“Opps, sorry wrong hoe.” Mark watched offended as Haechan continues to whisper the same thing in Renjun’s ear.

Ethan grabbed the jar and makes everyone take a piece of folded paper from the mason jar. 

“Everyone is gonna be divided into six groups of three, your teammates and you will have the same number” Ethan explains as everyone goes to find their teammates.Haechan of course went to Renjun first, checking to see if his best friend was in the same team as him. 

“This is rigged!” Haechan pouts as he sees a different number in his friends hand.

“Who has one?” Jisung asked as he looked around for his teammates. 

“My baby!” Ten yelled as he ran to his Jisung and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Dammit.” the fifteen year old curses as he softly pushed his mother away. Renjun quickly makes his way over to the pair.

“Did you say one?” Renjun asks as he smiles cutely at the two.

“Oh thank god,” Ten sighs in relief. “ I thought I was gonna be stuck with Chenle.” the older omega says as he wraps his arms around Renjun.

“Alright- Who has six?” Doyoung says, looking over at his husband. 

“What can I say, I can’t stay away from you.” Jaehyun says, grabbing his husbands hand. 

“I can’t stay way from you either Uncle~” Jungwoo said, while sitting down on said combined hands, causing Jaehyun to groan, and Doyoung to roll his eyes.

 

“Yo, Who has tw-“ Johnny says before looking at Lucas and Jaemin thrust their hips in the air, happy they got each other. 

“We’re number two, were number two” 

“Mark~” Taeil said as he hugged the boy tightly, Mark has always been his favorite neighborhood kid, he was literally an angel. 

“Mark!” Taeyong says as he went to hug the short beta, cooing as he squished the little angel’s cheeks. Mark sighed but he had already given up a long time ago. 

“All we do is winwin no matter what!” Chenle says out loud as he threw absurd gang signs (?) at his mother when he saw his number. Sicheng sighs, then lays a hand over his son’s loud mouth as he sees Kun heading in their direction. 

“Shut up, Kun is coming”

“Fake.” Chenle mumbled behind his mother’s hand.

Yuta looked around, everyone was partnered, except for him and the two little shits walking his way.

“Oh Uncle Yuta~” He heard a voice from a far say, watching as Jeno and Haechan made their way over to him. 

“God! Please no! I’m sueing this is rigged!” Yuta yelled as Haechan pounced onto Jeno, making them all fall to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry Uncle!” Jeno says as he tries to get Haechan off of him. 

“Oh lord! I will literally pay you two to go home” Yuta begs the two children. 

“For you Uncle, anything, but I’m already home~” Haechan smiles at Yuta. 

“Leave me here to die! Anything is better than working with these two!” Yuta yelled as the two boys dragged him to the designated couch area. 

“Okay, on the first couch,we have Team Funsized!” Ethan roared, causing Ten and Renjun to dance on the couch, while Jisung silently judged them. 

“With that giant over there?” Jaehyun pointed accusingly at the baby of the group. 

“Hey,I’m funsized at heart” Jisung pouts. 

“On the second couch, we have the Big Bois!” Lucas began yell, while Jaemin whooped , making Johnny sigh, but join the two boys’ loud screaming as well. 

“Moving on to couch three ! We have the Dream Daddies!” Only Haechan screamed, since Jeno didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of Yuta. 

“At four, we have team Double Dip!” Chenle screeched in a high tone, as Kun and Sicheng judged the hyped child. 

“At five we have- Open Your Bible Not Your Legs?!” Taeyong whipped , as Taeil blew a kiss to Ethan, Mark sat there quietly, embarrassed by his two uncles. 

“And our final team...UwU hours!” Jungwoo wiggles his brows while Doyoung and Jaehyun sit there with their heads resting on their hands.

“Alright folks, the first game of the night is Truth or Dare Jenga! Grownup’s edition.Anyone who doesn’t do the dare or refuses to answer has to take a shot, unless you’re underaged, then your forced to do it!” Ethan smile sweetly at the group of underaged teens.

“Okay the first teams up are Open Your Bible against The Big Bois!” . 

“Get ready to loose!” Lucas says as he looks over at Mark, making the beta roll his eyes.

“Here’s the order Johnny, Taeyong , Jaemin, Mark, Lucas and then Taeil! Ready, get set Start!!”. Ethan shouts.  
Johnny takes one from the side, and reads the question out loud.

“Have you’ve ever sent nudes???”

“Kun!” Ten says, making Kun shrug. 

“Yes I have!” Johnny says quickly making awkward eye contact with Mark. 

“Isn’t this too explicit!” Ten says.Lucas shakes his head . 

“This is a big boy game! And we’re Big Bois!” Lucas roared. Taeyong sighed as he took a Jenga piece from the center.

“When was your first kiss?” Taeyong pauses to think. 

“In middle school” Haechan wiggles his eyebrows at his father, while the latter just sighs, questioning his son’s sanity.Jaemin chooses a piece from the bottom.

“Lick whip cream off a person of your choosing”

“Injun-ah~” Jaemin says as he points at the male, making him whine at Jaemin. 

“Jaemin!” Taeil panicked.

“Of my choosing, Mom~” He says as he gets up and grabs the cream, smearing it on the smaller’s neck. The sensation made Renjun cringe and close his eyes. In a flash, Jaemin licked all the cream off with a flick of his tongue, making everyone in the room go crazy. Both Yuta and Jeno send angry looks at Jaemin, while Lucas just looked surprised. Mark went up and took a piece as well.

“What’s the sexiest thing someone has every said to you-?”

“I’m taking the damn shot-“ he said. 

“Come on son, don’t be a party pooper.”  
Johnny whines at his oldest.

“Sorry dad, but unlike all you sluts, I got class.” he says before taking the shot quickly. Lucas laughs at his friend’s response and picked the piece in the middle.

“What’s your biggest sexual fear?”  
“Oh, that’s easy!Having my dick cut off! Next one” the tall alpha answers cheerfully.

“Why would that be a thing?!” Yuta asked as he looked at his son worriedly. 

“You never know dad, there’s some wild people out there.” Lucas winks at his father.  
Taeil sighs and picks up another block, reading the words.

“Kiss your favorite part of your spouse” Taeil gets up and kisses Ethan’s chest.

“Your heart~” He said cutely, making everyone awe and Jaemin cringe. Johnny picks another and looks at it carefully.

“What is the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”.

“Uhm- In Public” He says, looking at Mark once again.

“Dad please stop making eye contact with me.” Mark tells his father.

“Y-yeah, sorry I just feel guilty.”

“That’s it? In public?” Taeyong snorted as he took another.

“Who’s your favorite child?”he stays quiet before taking a shot. 

“Hey!” Jungwoo and Haechan pout in sync. Jaemin takes another and laughs. 

“Who are you most jealous of?..Jeno” He says quickly before anyone could say anything, and laughs nervously “Just kidding, it’s Mark.”

The quiet beta boy rolls his eyes and takes another, causing the leaning tower to fall.

“And the winners are, the Big Bois!”

“Round Two! Team Double Dip and Team Fun sized! In this order :Chenle, Jisung, Winwin, Renjun, Kun and then Ten! Ready! GO!” Ethan screeched after they finished rebuilding the tower. Ten quickly pulls Jisung and Renjun into a huddle.

“We’re gonna win this round. So no matter what, don’t take the shot!” Ten warns the two boys.  
Chenle grabs the top piece and reads it out loud.

“ Who was your first kiss?” Chenle said and annoyingly laughed.

“Jaemin”Both Yuta and Winwin turn to look at the boy.

“Jaemin!” they scream in sync. Lucas and Renjun turn to look at Jaemin as well, feeling oddly protective of their baby brother.

“What?” Jaemin replies in a confused voice.Jisung pouts and looks at Chenle, obviously jealous. The sassy boy rolls his eyes and grabs a Jenga piece.

“Who is the most attractive person in this room?”

“My mom.”Jisung responds, making Ten awe and Haechan snort. 

“Incest child!” He yelled.

“In a non sexual way !”Jisung responds ready to throw fists at the omega boy. Renjun looks at tower and takes a piece from the middle.

“Who did you loose your virginity to?” He spoke quietly, as he laughed uncomfortably. 

“I still have mine”. Haechan scoffs at his best friend’s answer and agrees sarcastically.  
“Right~”

“If you lie you loose.”Chenle says, smiling evilly at him. Renjun looks at Jeno nervously, Yuta doesn’t miss the short exchange and begins to feel his blood boil.

“Whoops!” Renjun says, as he ‘accidentally’ dropped the tower on the floor.

“Noooo!” Ten yells as he grabs  
his hair in disappointment. 

“What a klutz, am I right?” Jeno laughs stiffly and elbows Yuta on his arm. 

“Don’t touch me.”Yuta growls, eyes growing dark, making Jeno nod and send an uneasy smile at the elder.

“Next round! UwU hours vs. Dream Daddies!We’re going in this order: Haechan, Jungwoo, Jeno, Jaehyun, Yuta and then Doyoung! One, Two, Three! Go!”

Haechan grabs a Jenga piece and laughs at the question. 

“Do a sexy dance.”Haechan gets up quickly and points towards Renjun.

“Hoe play my music.”Renjun grabs his phone and plays a song from his playlist. 

‘All you ladies pop your ***** like this,  
Shake your body don’t stop, don’t miss’ 

“Oh god no!”Kun screamed as he watched his youngest start drop himself all the way down till he touched the floor.

“Why do you have this on your phone?!” Winwin yelled as he looked at his child blasting the song on his phone. 

“You never know when you gotta drop it down mom.” Renjun responds.

Jaemin smiles at Haechan, as he begins to get up and sensually dance towards him. Taeil pulls him back by the hair before his son could get any closer to the omega.

“My neck! My back! Like my kitty and my crac-“ Haechan sang a long to the song as he continued to dance. Taeyong grabs the phone and pauses the song. 

“ It’s not happening today kid.” Haechan pouts and sits back down on the floor.

Jungwoo looks at the blocks and takes one from the bottom.

“The body part you’re most proud of?” he said, making everyone groan. 

“My eyes” he cutely, blinks.

“My baby is an angel unlike yours.” Taeyong says as he looked at Jungwoo lovingly.

Jeno sweats nervously as he picks up a piece and reads it. 

“Do you prefer your partner to stay silent or to moan?” he says solemnly. The question causes Haechan to burst into laughter,as both Doyoung and Jaehyun turn their attention to their only child. 

“What’s a moan?”Jeno says, placing the piece next to him as he stares at Yuta anxiously. Yuta just glares at the boy, making Jeno sweat even more.

“You have to answer Jeno~” Haechan spoke from besides him. He nods and looks at Doyoung nervously before saying. 

“I pre-prefer moans when my partner and I have fully consented and protected sexual inter course ”.  
Jaehyun snorts and looks at his son, laughing at the answer before picking up a piece for himself. 

“Sit on someone for the rest of the game.” Jaehyun says before smiling, leaping onto Doyoung.

“You’re like a giant child I swear.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and turned to look at Yuta. Yuta nods and grabs a piece from the middle section and reads it out loud. 

“What do you fantasize about durning sex?” he says and pauses to think about the question.

“Winwin in a Japanese school girl outfit.” Winwin sighed and sags tiredly onto the couch.

“God please no”. All the Nakamoto kids look at their father and groan, all of them silently judging their dad. Jaemin makes eye contact with Yuta, and smiles pervertedly at Yuta while he nods his head , approving of Yuta’s fantasy. The elder makes a face at the boy and breaks the uncomfortable moment. 

“Uncle Yuta! So scandalous!” Haechan says and covers his mouth with two hands, while fluttering his eyes at the alpha.

“My turn hoes!” Doyoung says, grabbing a Jenga piece from the top left and reads the question. 

“What is your sweet spot? Behind my ear or my neck, and some where else.” he says while pointing to a place behind his ear. 

“I know where the other place is~” Jaehyun says as he wiggled his eye brows, making the boy across the table gag at his parents. 

“Excuse me the queen goes first.” Haechan says as he picked another piece. 

“Spit or Swallow?” He says and laughs sarcastically.

“Swallow all the way honey.” Haechan says smugly.

“Ew!” Renjun says as he looks at his best friend. 

“Don’t ew me , you’ve done it, and worse things.” Haechan stick out his tongue, while his best friend does the same. Lucas laughs but then processes the statement Haechan said about his younger brother.

“Wait, What does he mean ‘You’ve done it?” Lucas looks at his brother. Renjun laughs nervously.

“ Don’t interrupt.”

Jungwoo takes another block and silently reads it.

“Talk about your worst date.” Jungwoo drops the block and claps his hands.

“Let me tell you about the worst date in the universe! Okay so we were on our fifth date right, and we rode on a fucking bike, not two,but one. That idiot was going too fast and we fell down, and to top it all off he started to cry! We had to go home early!”

“Why’d you go on a fifth date with him?” Mark says as he makes a face. 

“Hah! What a loser-wait.” Lucas says as he finally realizes the situation.

“ I took you on that date!”

“You cried?!” Chenle bursted out laughing as he pointed at an embarrassed Lucas.

“I was in middle school!” The statement only made the younger boy laugh even harder,Taeil swore the boy was becoming a dolphin. 

“Don’t make fun of my baby!” Winwin pouts as he wraps his arms around Lucas. 

“He has sensitive skin.”

“Wait you dated Lucas in when you were in high school, while he was a middle schooler?!” Taeyong says in confusion and then pointed Haechan .

“And didn’t you sleep with him?”

“Dad, lets be fair,anything that comes out of them,” he points at Yuta and Winwin “is a jackpot in any way”

“Slut” Renjun scoffs teasingly into his fist.

“Don’t start, Princess.” Jungwoo retorts. 

Jeno sighs when he realizes it was his turn again, he carefully takes the bottom piece, with vibrant red cheeks. 

“What name do you get turned on by the most?”

“Daddy~” Haechan scoffs.

“Oppa~” the shorter boy laughs again.

“Senpai~” the omega begins wheezing.  
Jeno laughs awkwardly and elbows Haechan hard in the stomach, laying his head in his hands and whispered.

“Oh god.”

“God! That’s a new one!” Haechan says as he laughed at the alpha’s reaction.

“No No!” Jeno says and gives a twitchy laugh, his eyes forming crescent moons. 

“Honestly kid, just answer the question, I won’t judge.” Jaehyun says, making Doyoung elbow him. 

“Don’t encourage him!”

“What do you like being called then?” Yuta asked, glaring at the boy next to him. 

“We-well, along with what Haechan said, I like the word baby and treat my partner very VERY respectfully, Sir”. 

“You like being called sir too?” Haechan said out loud, before Jeno jumped on him.

Jaehyun laughed at his son and grabbed the wrong piece, causing the whole tower to collapse on top of him. 

“ Dream Daddies win this round !” Ethan yelled as he saw Haechan cheering loudly for his team as he patted the two tense alphas on the back. 

“We have three winners today! Time to get to our next game! Twister!” the tall man yelled excitedly.

“Each team is going to choose someone to represent them. Only three people will compete at a time !” Ethan shouts as the neighbors clapped. 

Taeyong came by and gave the adults drinks, cause what kind of party doesn’t have alcohol in this neighborhood. Meanwhile the kids got cookies , because Kun was still traumatized by what had happened at last month’s dinner party.

“First up, we have Renjun representing team Fun Sized, Jeno representing team Dream Daddies, and finally, Jaemin representing the Big Bois!” Ethan says as he hands Haechan the spinner. 

“Go easy on him Jeno!” Haechan yells, making Yuta glare at Jeno for the hundredth time that night.

“You can go as hard as you want~” Renjun whispered seductively, making Jeno choke on his cookie, the wet cookie hitting Jaemin on the face. 

“What about me Injun-ah~” Jaemin asks as he pouts and wraps his arms around the elder. 

“Two feet away pervert!” Lucas yelled at his teammate. 

“All right! We start in three! Two! One!” 

“Renjun, right hand on red.”Renjun nods as he walked over and bent over to lay his right hand on the red spot.

“Jeno, right foot on green.” Jeno places his right foot on the green circle, looking over at Haechan. 

“Hey eyes up here Jaemin!” Haechan says as he watched the pink haired male stare at his best friend’s ass. Yuta and Lucas growl in sync, Lucas giving Jaemin a ‘don’t you dare’ look. 

“Jaemin, left foot blue.”  
Jaemin places his left foot on the blue circle and gives Haechan a thumbs up.

“Renjun, right foot on red.”  
Renjun nods, using his other hand to balance himself out, and placed his right foot on the red circle.

“It’s looking really awkward for you! Renjun!” Haechan bursts into laughter. 

“Shut up and go Haechan!” the small boy could already feel his arms begin to shake.

“Fine! Jeno, left hand on red.”  
Jeno sighs, the red dot was across the mat, so he stretched as much as he possibly could, placing a hand under Renjun. 

“Jaemin! left hand on blue!”  
Jaemin looked down, he was going to have to awkwardly top Renjun and face Jeno to be on the blue circle. He shrugs and placed his hand on the blue space that was open, not missing the cold glare he received from the other alpha.

“Renjun left hand yellow.”  
The boy quietly changes his hand to the yellow circle. 

“Jeno, left foot on yellow!”  
Jeno groaned even louder and placed his foot on the yellow space, taking note of what an awkward position he was in. His crotch was above Renjun’s head, he panicked and looked up at Yuta, who was clearly pissed. 

‘I’m sorry’ He mouthed towards Yuta. Too busy trying to apologize to the Japanese man, Jeno failed to see where he was stepping, causing his foot to slip. Renjun and Jaemin remained in their original positions. 

“Jeno! Is out!” 

“Can’t they change this position! This shouldn’t be allowed!” Lucas says as he points at the two on the mat, clearly reminding him of sex position. 

“Jaemin! Left foot yellow!”  
Jaemin shifts his way to the yellow spot, making his arms spread all the way to the other side of the mat. This really wasn’t a game for a kid his height. 

“Renjun, left foot, green!”  
Renjun whines and changes his left foot to green space, letting his head drop as he tried lifting himself up a bit higher. Jaemin looked down pitifully at the older male, watching as he began to shake and struggle while trying to keep himself up. 

‘The things I do for love.’ Jaemin thinks to himself and sighs.

“Jaemin-“ 

“Ah! Hand Cramp!”  
Jaemin says, pretending to be in pain as he flopped on top of Renjun.

“Jaemin has lost! RENJUN IS THE WINNER!” 

“Ow! What the fuck you’re so heavy!”

“Congrats Injun-ah, you won!”

“I don’t feel like a winner.” the omega groans still under the tall boy’s weight .

“Next Round! We have Chenle representing team Double Dip. Taeil representing team Open Your Bible. And Jungwoo representing Team UwU hours!”.

“Ya’ll going down!” Chenle yelled as he glared at Jungwoo and Taeil, making a frightening growling sound at them.

“Chenle! Right foot red.”  
Chenle nods and placed his foot on the red circle.

“Taeil! Left hand blue!”  
Taeil nods and bent over to touch the blue spot. 

“Ethan, don’t look there! Jungwoo, left hand on yellow!”  
Jungwoo places his hand on the yellow.

“Get your ass out of my face!” Taeil yelled, turning to look the other way. Chenle laughed as he had no uncomfortable position at the moment.

“Chenle left foot green!”  
Chenle looked at Haechan in disbelief.

“Bitch that’s like across korea!”  
He sighed and placed his left foot on on the the green circle, making him feel a burn in his thighs. He felt his socks betraying him and beginning to slip, so he launched himself forward to have his hands placed on the white parts of the mat. He had to stay like that for another minute until it’s his turn, he groans. He notices his crush, Jisung , staring at him.  
‘Damn it’

Skriii 

“Girl!” Haechan yelled as he bursted out laughing, making Chenle fall on his butt. 

“Oh my god!” Haechan said as he tried to calm himself but Jisung’s face was priceless. 

“What happened?” Winwin asked as he looked at his youngest son on the floor, his two hands covering his bottom.

“Did you not hear?” Chenle said, eyes wide as he looked at his mother. 

“His pants just RippED” Haechan yelled. 

“Ew, what kind of shorts are these!” Chenle almost screeched as he looked down at the cheetah print shorts Haechan had handed him. 

“Hey do you want pants or not?” The older boy threatened.

“I do, I just thought you at least had some fashion sense.” Chenle replies sassily.

“They were supposed to be for your dad-“ Haechan sighs as he explains.

“There’s no way Yuta would fit in those” Taeyong says, “they barely fit on Chenle.” 

“Exactly” Haechan responded, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Taeil keeps on pushing me!” 

It’s been five painful long minutes, and nobody has won yet. It’s come to the point we’re Taeil and Jungwoo began playing dirty, trash talking and pushing each other . Not that they were any good at it.

“I’ll allow it!” 

Haechan yelled, continuing to laugh as the insults? Began to come from the players mouths.

“Move it loser!” 

Taeil says as he placed his hand on the yellow, placing him at a risky position with omega boy, but the man wasn’t loosing today. 

“Shut it you over grown Oompa Loompa!” 

Jungwoo says as he booty bumped Taeil, making Taeil’s sweaty palms slip slightly on the mat. Taeil growls at the younger and kicks him on the back of his knee, causing the younger to lose his balance. Jungwoo face plants on the mat, making his nose gush out blood.

“And the winner is Taeil!!” Haechan announces as he dies from laughter after seeing his older brother’s face.

“Suck this loser!” Taeil says as he begin to thrust his hips during his victory dance.

“Taeil my child!” 

Kun says as he runs over to a bleeding Jungwoo.Taeyong quickly grabs a towel and holds it up to his baby’s nose. 

“Aw he’s fine. A little blood is isn’t an excuse for being a sore loser, KID!” 

Taeil confidently states as he smiles smugly at the taller. Jungwoo looked at his uncle as he held the towel to his nose and secretly gave him the bird, Taeil just laughed and placed an L shape on his forehead.

“And now folks, we are at the last game of the night. If you have no points, don’t worry cause you have a chance to win this time,in...Charades!! One person from each group will have to act out for a minute, each right guess earns a point for their team.The group with the most points in the end, wins this month’s game night!” Ethan says cheerfully.

“And up first we have Jaehyun representing UwU hours! The Theme will be... Guess who!”

‘Taeyong’

Jaehyun nods his head as he sees the paper and makes a T and a Y with his fingers. He watched as he members made confused expressions. So he arched his back, pretending to hold a mug on as he attempted to pick up a pretend news paper. 

“Uncle TaEyoNg!!” Mark screams before anyone else can answer. Everyone groans for not being fast enough.

“Fuck you, bastards!” Taeyong screams at his guest as Kun runs a comforting arm down his back.

They could all tell Jaehyun was re-enacting that tragic incident from last week, when Taeyong got a cramp trying to reach for a newspaper.

“Sorry grandpa, no can do. Point for team Open Your Bible.” Ethan says as Taeyong continues to sulk in a corner.

“Jaehyun, you have 30 seconds!” Ethan tells him as he picks up another piece of paper.

‘Ten’

Jaehyun nods and begins to crouch down, shortening his height significantly.

“Uncle Ten!!” Jeno shouts, earning a glare from his uncle

“ Point for the Dream Daddies!!” Ethan announces.

“Our next actor is... Jisung from team Funsized!” The man says as the lanky teenager makes his way to the center of the living room.

‘Lucas’

The teen sighs, but begins acting anyways. He makes his eyes big and begins to stop around the room like an ape.

“King Kong!” Jungwoo screams.

“Do we know any fucking apes, Jungwoo?” Doyoung asks the boy exasperated.

“Well, excuse me for having more friends Uncle.” the tall boy pouts but continues to give ridiculous answers.

“Naruto!”

“Brittany Spears!”

“Godzilla!!”

“YOUR MOM!!”

“Hey!” Ten shouts at the last comment made by his friends. Jisung sulks not knowing what else to do. 

‘Why the fuck did I have to get that dumbass out of everyone.’ Jisung thinks to himself as he watches the older boy pick his nose with a dopey smile.

“Come on kid, at least give us a smile!” Haechan says with an annoyed tone to his voice. It was true though, it was hard to guess who it was when the stone faced teenager wouldn’t change his expression. Jisung takes a deep breath and attempts to give his family a smile? It was more like a grimace if anything.

“Ahhh, my eyes make it stop,MAKE IT STAHP!!” Haechan screeched while dodging the hits Ten was sending his way.

Jisung rolls his eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh, when it finally hits him.  
His TOE. The boy remembers a particular summer when Lucas had decided it was a good idea to kick a rock while wearing sandals. Ah, the summer Lucas had fucked up his toe, and also started crying like a little bitch. Jisung makes kicking motion, then bends down to clutch his toe while pretending to cry.

Everyone gets up in an instinct.

“Lucas!!!” They all shout at once.

“That was a traumatizing experience!” Winwin yells as he takes his son into his arms.

“Yeah, I broke my toe that summer.” Lucas whines as his mother continues to pat his head.

“Pfft, the doctor said you were fine!” Chenle says from across the room.

“Hey, it’s really hard to prove a broken tone!” the alpha screams as he returns to his mother’s comforting arms.

“Just because it wasn’t proven, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!” Sicheng says sternly as Renjun rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I was really hurt.” Lucas whines softly, as Winwin coos and places a kiss on his oldest’s head.

“No, you were really a dumbass.” Johnny deadpans in a monotone voice. 

“Hey!” the mother son duo scream. The rest ignore them, in favor of arguing to see who gets the point.

“My kid, my point!” Yuta shoots up, ready to benefit from his son’s ‘sob’ story.

“Hah. Bitch you FUNNY, my house, my point!” Kun says. And soon all the arguing starts again.

“NO ONE GETS THE POINT!!” Ethan shouts out of breath.

“But,” Mark begins.

“Ah. Shut it!! I’m the host, my game my rules!” Ethan says in a voice that leaves no room for arguments.

“You can shut me up whenever you want~” Ten say, while Haechan and Renjun nod in agreement with the older omega.

“Really babe! RiGhT iN FroNt oF My SaLAd !” Johnny responds in a triggered voice.

“Is no one seriously questioning where the fuck he got that salad from?!” Jaemin asks in a confused voice.

“It was on the snack table.” Johnny says quietly.

“There was a snack table?!” Chenle perks up.

“Move, a bitch needs to eat!” the omega says as he steps on his brother’s toe while making his way to said snack table.

“Ahhhhhh, you know my toe isn’t completely healed yet, you ass wipe!” Lucas cries as he clutches his toe.

“Babe, you know the only dick I want is yours.” Ten says softly as he looks into his husband’s eyes sincerely.

“BabE!” Johnny chokes out.

“Babe~” Ten says as he leans closer to his mate.

“Uuhh. I feel Reeaaally uncomfortable right now, can I please move.” Jeno says from in between his two uncles.

“JeSus ChRiSt Jeno, do you always have to ruin every romantic scene!” Jaemin glares at alpha boy sitting in between the two mates.

“Please uncles, do continue.” Jaemin says sweetly while wearing a perverted smile on his face. The couple quickly separates after seeing the boys face, Jaemin’s smile quickly breaking the moment.

“Damn it, you horny brat!” Taeil says while  
mercilessly yanking on his son’s ear.

“Mom~” Jaemin whines while rubbing his sore ear.

“Our next actor is... Kun, representing team Double Dip!” Ethan says cheerfully as Chenle and Winwin clap for the elder.  
Kun makes his way up to the front and sends a wink to Taeyong, who just rolls his eyes at his husband’s extravagant behavior.

‘Sicheng’

“Hah. You know ya hoe’s got this-“

“Kun disqualified.” Ethan says.

“WhAt Do YOu mEan?!” Kun screams, his shocked eyes turning to look at his friend’s boyfriend.

“This is charades, no TALKING allowed.” The alpha smiles sweetly.

“But-“

“No buts, you sent the rules in your email remember.” Ethan explains as he gently sends a devastated Kun back to his seat. 

“Ha! Dumb bitch!” Doyoung laughs from his seat on Jaeyhun’s lap. Kun just glares, and sticks his tongue out at the other omega.

“And our next and final actor of the night is... Yuta, representing team Dream Daddies.” Ethan smiles when he hears Yuta’s teammates clap loudly for the alpha. 

“Oh thank god, I’ve been waiting for y’all to yeet out of here since y’all stepped through the door.”

Jungwoo says before getting his thigh pinched by his father.

Yuta makes his way to the front and grabs the paper.

‘Chenle’

Easy, Yuta thinks to himself. It was his son, no one knew the omega better than his father. Yuta begins to act, now any normal human being could clearly see that Yuta was acting like his precious baby Boi, but unfortunately his team wasn’t normal.

“A car!”

“A sunflower!”

“A hot dog!”

“That cute little cat that waves at  
people-“ 

“No you idiot, it’s obviously that gnome Mrs.Kim has in her front yard!”

Ethan interrupts Haechan and Jeno’s guessing, genuinely feeling pity for the Japanese male.

“You guys do know your supposed to guess people you know right?” Ethan asks, seriously concerned with the two teenagers.

“Ha. Of course we do, we were just messing around! Right Jeno?” Haechan laughs stiffly as he lightly elbows the other boy in the gut.

“Yeah, sorry Uncle Yuta, we’ll really try to pay attention this time.” Jeno says awkwardly while he sends Yuta an eye smile that could make anyone melt, but the elder just glares.

“40 seconds, Yuta.” Ethan helpfully reminds him.

Yuta sighs and continues to act.

“Mr.Han!”

“That guy we saw at that store, that one time!” 

“Our school’s bus driver!”

“Ooo, Renjun’s ex boyfriend!” Haechan yells excitedly.

“That was in the fifth grade.” Jeno says as he turns to face his teammate.

“Still counts!” Haechan argues also turning to face the boy.

“Nuh uh! Boyfriends don’t count till they at least get to second base!” Jeno argues, paying more attention to the boy than Yuta who is still acting.

“What the fuck, what does that make you then-“ loud thump interrupts the boys argument as they all turn to face Yuta who lies face down on the floor groaning in despair. The whole room goes silent for a second as they all watch the alpha on the floor.

“You know what I think the problem is?” Haechan says as he watches his uncle.

“He’s Japanese, we just can’t understand him.”

“Yeah, you’re right!” Jeno easily agrees with the omega’s idiotic statement.

“WHAT thE FuCK!? ThIs Is cHarAdEs, I’M noT aLlowed tO TalK, YoU biRd BrAins!” Yuta snapped at his two teammates.

“Yuta, disqualified!” Ethan says breaking the silence before everyone started laughing.

“Serves you right bitch, I’ve been stuck with those two for the last three to game nights!” Jaehyun wheezes , out of breath from all the laughing. Everyone knows that  
playing on Jeno and Haechan’s team always guarantees a snap from their unfortunate teammate.

“Whatever.” Yuta grumpily walks over to his husband and son who are still cuddling on the couch and quickly joins them.

“Foreigners, I’m I right?” Haechan adds cheekily.

“HaEcHan, I swEaR to God-“

 

“We are at the end of our night, and sadly we have to end it here. So, If you could all please, Drumroll.” 

Everyone was silent, they were all tired of this bullshit and wanted to go home. It was currently 11:25 pm, and everyone was grumpy and tired. 

“The winner is...” 

“Everybody!” Ethan says cutely towards all the neighbors.

The whole room stayed silent for a few seconds, before angry shouts dominated the atmosphere. Everyone got up and complained to Ethan, asking what he meant.

“I never kept score, I wanted you all to know that friends and family-“ 

“Fuck friends and family! I had to deal with those little shits over there! I don’t care if I’d gotten a grain of rice it would’ve been worth ending that shit!” 

Yuta yelled as he pointed at his team mates behind him. He was clearly pissed, he had to socialize with the two teens he dreaded for three hours, how could he possibly not be mad. 

“You has one job Ethan! One!” 

Kun points up one finger, his eye twitching with annoyance. Family and friends- what kind of sick joke was that? 

“Thank god this shit is over! I’ve been waiting to see y’all leave through that door!” 

Jungwoo yelled as he opened the door. Taeil was the first one to leave, dragging Jaemin along, and leaving behind Ethan, who scurried around to collect his things before running after them.

“Kids get in the car! We’re leaving” 

Yuta says madly, pointing outside. The siblings look at each other and then back at Yuta, like he was crazy.

“Dad we walked here-“

“I DON’T CARE!” the Japanese man screeched as his family ran outside.

“Well That was a complete waste of my time, thanks for that Kun.” Doyoung says sarcastically as he grabs both his husband and son by the ear and drags them out of the house.

The night was finally over. And it was that time for everyone to head to bed, and think about what happened. How did that game night change the way the think? Or how it changed the way they view games? And then they realized that it did nothing, so they knock out without another thought. 

Now a sad kun was buried In taeyong’s s neck, with a sad expression on his face. Taeyong looked down at his lover, and pulled him closer, tightly. 

“Look at the bright side! You technically still won!” 

“Shut up Lee Taeyong!”


	3. IKEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the 5th time Johnny and Mark get Jobs together... and they bring their families with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

“Get a little closer! Cmon!” 

Ten said as he held the camera a little too close to the teenage boys. Mark stood there awkwardly while Lucas shinned brightly, loving the attention. It was their first day as IKEA employees, that’s right, Mark and Lucas were officially working MEN. Truthfully, it was really their fifth job that month. At first, it was Walmart, but... incidents happen and now they’re banned.Then it was Party City, and let’s just say the name was very misleading.Then came Burger King, ah Burger King, they don’t like to talk about that anymore. The pregnancy store was a big mistake on both ends, let’s just say that the manger had a few traumatizing experiences, and Lucas now had a brand new breast pump resting in his car’s trunk. He was planning on giving it to Chenle as a Christmas present, you know, like the good big brother he is. And now they were finally IKEA employees.The reason why Mark keeps getting jobs with Lucas- he doesn’t even know anymore. He was a good employee, he was well-liked by all his coworkers, including his boss. You see Mark was never really fired, he quits as soon as his idiotic best friend gets fired. 

“Renjun! Chenle! Get closer to your brother you little fucks!”

“How does this crackhead keep on getting jobs!” 

Chenle groans out loud, both the omegas continue to pose with their elder brother. If you were to look closely, you could see all the Nakamoto siblings trying pinch each other. But Lucas was a prince in Winwin’s eyes, he couldn’t see the devil that laid beneath his oldest son’s angelic appearance. Winwin pouts and ignores the younger’s comment. 

“Why are you ignoring me~” 

Yuta whines as he tries to hug Sicheng, only to get pushed away and ignored. It was like Yuta wasn’t even there. You see, Yuta knows the real reason why he’s being ignored, and let’s just say he messed up big time. 

Yuta pressed his face against Winwin’s neck, back hugging him as they watched a movie. Sicheng was in his preheat , which meant he was really grumpy and needy. Not that the alpha minded, that just meant more cuddles~

Yuta presses kisses along his neck and holds the omega’s left hand, as Winwin uses his other hand to eat whatever he wants. He usually gets cravings during his heats,so Yuta buys the whole store for him, there’s nothing that the alpha loves more than spoiling his mate. The Japanese man smiled as his other hand made his way under Winwin’s shirt. He begins to trace patterns against the soft skin. The alpha smiles teasingly against his husband’s neck, feeling the flat tummy under his hand.

“Someone’s getting a wittle chubby~” 

The older male said as he pinched the non existent fat on Sicheng’s stomach. He looked at the younger’s reaction, with a wide smile, but instantly regretted it when his lover’s lip began to tremble.

“Why would you say that!” 

Winwin grabbed a pillow and began hitting Yuta who rolled to the ground. As a model, Winwin was very self conscious, about his body, especially after his pregnancies. I mean how would you feel if somebody told you you didn’t look good, WHEN YOUR JOB WAS LITERALLY TO LOOK GOOD! 

“No! Wait I’m sorry baby!” 

Sicheng continues to cry and runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Yuta groaned and pounded on the door. Saying lovely things to make him feel better but Sicheng just cursed him in mandarin. 

“I’m sorry babe, you’re not fat, I’m fat, I’M FAT!!” 

Yuta cried as he shoved food into his mouth trying to prove a point. 

“Yo, I’ll just come back later.”

Mark says he slowly started heading out the front door, after seeing a teary eyed Yuta with stuffed cheeks. He’d gone over to get his watermelon back from Lucas but the boy thinks he can wait for a couple more hours.

Winwin still remembers and is still pissed off. And an angry Winwin meant a sad Yuta. When Winwin is angry, Yuta has no fun. That means no kisses, no hugs, no sexy times, and most importantly no binge watching anime’s. It truly, TRULY, broke Yuta’s heart.

Winwin continued to ignore the Japanese male in favor of taking a few more pictures of his precious babies. Yuta watches as Jaehyun and Doyoung watch from inside their minivan, laughing at the elder before calling Winwin over.He could hear Johnny and Ten giggling from inside said van before Sicheng gets into it as well, followed by a jittery Taeil. Yeah Ethan was in California for a family emergency, and Taeil wasn’t handling it to well.

“Yuta, you’re driving the kids!” 

Doyoung says as he tosses the man the keys to Kun’s minivan. ‘Nobody ever wants to drive that fucking Toyota minivan’ Yuta thought to himself as he saw all the honor student bumper stickers on the hot pink vehicle. He could still remember the day he caught Chenle trading said honor stickers with Haechan for five bucks. 

“Nope, no way!” 

Yuta screeches as he tries to hand the keys to a passing Taeyong. Nobody ever wanted to drive Mama Kun’s hell on wheels, cause that meant you literally had to drive satan himself, Lee Donhyuck. 

“Nice try Nakamoto, but you can’t get yourself out of this one, you’re stuck with the monsters, deal with it!” 

Kun announces proudly, smacking Yuta’s hand away and placing his own on his hips, besides his fanny pack.

“That’s not fair, I literally have to drive around 4 horny demons and a toddler!” 

“What about Renjun and Chenle?” 

Jungwoo unnecessarily adds from the back of Taeyong’s car. He, Lucas, and Mark were all riding with his parents.

“MY BabiEs ArEn’t DeMons, AND THEY ARE NOT HORNY!!” 

Yuta gapes at the tall omega in the nice red convertible. Ten scoffs loudly, trying to hide his smile behind his palm.

“DId YoU JuSt scOFF yOu gREEn BeaN, my babies are PURE!!”

Yuta glares accusingly at the petite omega resting comfortably in Doyoung’s van.

“Yeah, right~ And Renjun just had those marks on his neck because he ran into a wall.”

Ten says sarcastically as he smiles smugly at the fuming alpha. He’d gone over to dinner at the Nakamoto’s last week, when a flustered Renjun had come back from his ‘study session’ at Jeno’s house. He still remembers his shocked expression, the boy obviously wasn’t expecting anyone to be up, because as soon as he saw his father’s eyes, his hands went straight to the hickies littering his pale neck. Ten had never felt more proud to be an uncle when he saw a blubbering Renjun coming up with excuses for the love bites on his neck.

“ I guess in a way you can say your kids did pick up something from me~”

Yuta groans then looks at the fidgety omega next to Ten.

“Well, why doesn’t Taeil drive them?”

“I’m sensitive, Yuta!” 

The small omega says before he burst into tears in Winwin’s arms.

“Now look what you did!” 

Ten says as he pats the stressed omega on his back.

—————

 

 

“Oh my GOD, I love this song!” 

Haechan yelled as he turned the volume up to IKON’s Love Scenario. He rocked his head on the beat, attempting to recreate the choreography as best as he could while sitting down. ‘23 more minutes ‘ Yuta thought to himself as he ran his fingers there his hair. 

“LooooOOve scenario~!” 

The small omega sang along, making a mic with the phone in his hand. Yuta sighed and held the steering wheel a little tighter. He looked at the rear-view mirror to see what the rest of the devils were doing. He saw his Renjun playing with the toddler as Jeno and Jaemin stared at him lovingly. He glares and turns his attention to his precious son Chenle giggling with Jisung, as the young alpha gently pushed a strand of Chenle’s hair behind his ear.

If you didn’t know, Haechan and Renjun started babysitting for one of the neighbor’s baby, Byul. He was literally one of the cutest toddlers in history, at least according to Winwin.

“You two stop staring at princess, your eye privileges are over! And Jisung if you’re doing something to my angel I will come over there and I’ll shove my foot up you-“ 

“Bobby could step on me and I would still say thank you” 

Haechan says as he continued to raise the volume up, Haechan loved IKON. He and Renjun had gone to their concert last summer, you know, before Renjun decided to get himself a man, and let’s just say the two boys got a little wild. Yuta sighed and turned the radio off completely before Haechan was able to bust his mother’s speakers. The whole car goes silent for about a whole minute, which is unsurprisingly the longest time Yuta’s ever seen the kids stay quiet.

“I’m booooooooooooored” 

Haechan yelled and Yuta smile instantly drops when he hears the nagging teenager’s voice. Byul laughs cutely from his carseat. The toddler turned to see his hyung, Jaemin, stare at Renjun with heart eyes. 

“Mine!” 

Byul says as he takes Renjun’s hand in his small chubby one. Jaemin pouts and sticks his tongue out at him. Renjun just laughed before he places a soft kiss on the three year olds cheek.

“No, he’s my b-“ 

Jeno starts to say as he looks at baby Byul.

“Jeno, think really hard about what you’re about to say” 

Yuta threatens the younger alpha as he glares at him from the driver’s seat.

“Bbeeestfriend” 

“Hey I thought you said Taeil was yours?” 

Chenle asked from the back, leaning over the car seat to look at the child. The child just nods, smugly. 

“Well, yeah he’s husband! Renjun is my princess!” 

“What about Jungwoo?” 

Haechan says, turning to look at Byul as well. 

“Well he’s my side. Kun and Taeyong are babes. Ten is my boo. Doyoung is my 2nd husband.Haechan is my sun. Chenle is my main. And Winwin is my queen”

The kid says quickly and smoothly, Jaemin stares at the little boy in awe, he was truly what Jaemin wanted to be when he was older. Yuta’s hand clenched the wheel, his knuckles turning white. 

“Hey little kid, be quiet for a second” 

“And Yuta is a witch!” 

——————

It was a long 30 minutes of traveling to the far land of IKEA, and oh how Yuta hated every single second of the ride. But thankfully, they were all there, you know alive and in one piece. Unfortunately for the alpha, Winwin was still ignoring him.

“Okay! But really! I want to keep this job. So please just act as normal as you guys can” 

Mark says as he stood in front of his whole family, he could feel all hope leave his body when he saw Jungwoo whip and accidentally hit Johnny on the back of his neck. He was about to put in his time card, but he really wanted to keep this job. He didn’t understand why he had to bring in his whole family, cause anything involving his family turned into a big mess.

“Oh! Hi, you guys must be Mark’s family... I didn’t know he’d bring the whole gang” 

A short man came in with a clip board and the regular yellow shirt Ikea workers wore. Jaehyun could already tell the guy was the manager by his tacky pants, and his navy blue fanny pack, it actually kind of reminds him of someone.

He turned back to look at the man behind him, who also wore a fanny pack and those damn awful crocs, Kun. 

“Hello! My name is Suho! I’m your sons’ manager and boss!” 

The man smiled awfully bright, but his eyes were dead and twitching as he heard ruckus from the employees behind him.

“Oh, I’m Mark’s mom!” 

Ten said as he smiled at the the slightly taller male, shaking his hand. Winwin looks over and decides to introduce himself as well. 

“I’m Sicheng, Lucas’s mom” 

Suho smiled at both of them and bowed to them, they seemed like important people, so why not. He didn’t have the chance to let anyone else introduce themselves before Johnny spoke. 

“Are those your kids?” 

Johnny asked in a shocked voice as he pointed to the three grown men fighting over a pop tart. 

“It’s mine! You egg head!” 

“Shut up shortie!” 

“Says the short one”

“I fucking hate all of you!” 

A boy with the nametag ‘Kai’ says before he starts bawling, even though he wasn’t in the fight, he was just standing on the side watching his brothers fight.

“Oh yeah, the oldest one is 304 months old” 

“Mom I’m fucking 25!” 

“I love you baby” 

Suho yelled back and ignored the groans from the men, before looking back at the confused neighbors. 

“That’s how you’re gonna turn out incest boy” 

Jaemin whispered in Jisung’s ear, making the 14 year old’s eyes widen as he hears his remark, looking at his own mom. 

“Mark, Lucas, you guys can start your shifts! And you guys can have a look around if you want” 

The group nods and watched as Mark inserts his time card. Lucas however panics as soon as he sees the machine . He takes in deep breaths in order to calm down his beating heart. ‘You’re a big boy Lucas, you can do it!’ Lucas nods at his inner self, before slamming his time card into the machine, causing the machine to break and fall.

“Maybe I should teach you how to use that first”

——————

 

 

“No way.”

Jaemin says as he looks at the youngest nod his head. They had been walking around Ikea, when the Chinese boy brought up an interesting fact.

“I did” 

Jisung says smugly as they continue to walk around the giant store.

“There’s no way you took a dump in an Ikea.”

“I did!”

“He did I saw him.” 

Chenle backs his best friend up eagerly.

“No no there’s no way!”

“Bet!”

“I just can’t believe it!” 

“Bet! Bet!” 

Jisung says as he runs to an ‘apartment’ display and went to the bathroom area. Jaemin and Chenle just laughed and followed behind him to see the action. 

Mark sighed happily as he walks around the corner, whistling to a happy tune when he saw-. 

“Oh my god he did it!”

Jaemin yelled from the bathroom, eyes widened in surprise as he looks at Jisung who nods proudly. Mark quickly runs over to see his baby brother sitting on the display toilet. 

“No!” 

Jaemin and Chenle just burst out into laughter as they watch Mark’s face turn blue. Jisung hums as he smiled, knowing he already won the bet. He looks over at his brother and smirks cockily, bedroom he tried to get up.

(Key word: Tried) 

He was stuck. The boy’s face was pale as he felt himself stuck in the seat. Jisung began to wiggle and squirm in the seat frantically, but it wouldn’t budge. Mark covered his face in second hand embarrassment, as he sees him struggle to get up. 

“Mom!” 

 

———————

 

 

“You two hide! I seek!” 

Byul said as he closed his eyes and counted while walking away from Jaemin and Haechan. Both of them nod and begin to run around the store, looking for the perfect hiding spot. Haechan began run into a display, hiding under the bed. While Jaemin shoves himself into a closet.

“Fuck” 

A voice moaned out as Jaemin shuts the door. Jaemin turned to the voice and raised a brow, just now realizing that there was someone else in the closet with with him.

“Who this be!” 

Jaemin says as he puts his arms up, ready to throw any hands if the person in there tried to attack him. 

“Jaemin?” 

“Renjun!” 

“Aw fuck! Why now!” 

“Jeno?” 

Jaemin grabs his phone to turn on the flashlight to see the two very close to eachother in the corner, The omega sitting in the alpha’s lap. Jeno had one arm under Renjun’s shirt while Jeno’s other arm was placed very low against his lower back.Jaemin gasps as he sees a big hickey on the side of Jeno’s neck.

“You guys were making out! You missed Jisung taking a dump in the display toilet”

“Jaemin get out~” 

Renjun says as he looked at Jaemin, his hand slipping away from their position of caressing Jeno’s face. Jaemin could tell the boy was frustrated by the pretty pink blush that stuck to Renjun’s face. He knew the boy was squirming in Jeno’s lap, which was another sign of impatience.

“Ah! Fine!” 

Jaemin pouts as he reached the handle. He tried pulling on it but the handle wouldn’t budge . He shook the door a bit, but the closet was locked now. Jaemin gave out a small awkward laugh as he looked over at the two. 

“There’s a problem...” 

“Jaemin! You locked us in!”

Jeno almost hit his head against the small walls, but the light from Jaemin’s phone went out. Jaemin tried turning it on, but the battery died from taking videos of Jisung stuck on the toilet. 

“Guess were stuck in here gang, what should we do first” 

“I will kill you Moon Jaemin” 

“Ah~! I’m so scared! Renjun hold me!” 

“Jeno don’t threaten him!” 

Renjun says as he moves over from Jeno’s lap and hugs Jaemin in the dark. 

“W-What is this?!”

“Thank you Injunie~” 

Jaemin says as he looks over smugly at Jeno, wrapping his arms around Renjun’s waist. Jeno just glared at him and looked over at the door, trying to open it himself. 

“Maybe if we try and push it together, it’ll open” 

The three of them nod in sync as they get on their feet and began pushing the door, but it wasn’t budging. Jeno sighed as he turned to his side and began shoving his shoulder against it. 

——————

“That kid didn’t even look for me!”

Donghyuk says as he walks around the fake apartment. He was trying to find Jaemin, if anyone was gonna win this rigged game, it was gonna be him. He walked by a big closet and sighed, eyes fulfilled as they saw Mark walking around, trying to find people to help.’ Beautiful.’

“Oh my god it’s Mark!” 

Haechan whispered to himself as he leadened against the closet. He patted his hair down and placed a hand against his hip,trying to look attractive enough to catch his attention. 

“Hey Mar-“

The boy was suddenly crushed by the closet, making him oof and scream. Mark gasped and looked over at the boy, lifting up the heavy closet. He looked down at Haechan and picked him up bridal style in his arms. Donghyuk’s eyes flutter open to look into Mark’s. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yeah” 

“Oh, okay” 

Mark says as he drops Donghyuk on the floor, making him ooof again before he continued to go help customers. Haechan pouts and dusts himself up before he gets up. He turns to the closet, ready to fight, until he hears familiar voices coming from said closet.

‘Why’d you do that! You’re not supposed to lean you dumbasses! Both of you are heavier than the closet!” 

“Yeah Jeno! Injunie is hurt now” 

“Me! You’re the one who hurt him!” 

“I’m not hurt-“ 

“He’s crying!”

“Don’t cry renjun!” 

Haechan smiled and opened the door, getting himself in the very small space and looked around. 

“Waddup fuckers”

Haechan says as he sat at one corner, the door making a loud lock sound. They all turn to look at the boy who brought in the light, and almost attacked him. Jaemin however didn’t hold himself back. 

“Why! We’re all locked in here now!” 

Jaemin says as he pinned him down and shook him by the collar. Renjun latched onto his friend and pushed Jaemin away. 

“It’s fine, we’ll just have to wait for Byul to find us!”

Haechan says cheerfully, while Jeno holds Jaemin back from attacking the omega again.  
——————

 

“Babe. Babe. Babe” 

Yuta says as Winwin checked out the small living space, completely ignoring the Japanese male. It has been 26 hours and 32 minutes since Winwin had ignored him, and Yuta was going insane. 

“Is that Nakamoto Yuta!” 

A girl screamed as she jumped and held her friend’s hand and pointed. Yuta was a famous soccer player, he played for Japan, you can kind of say he was the SHIT, at least according to Yuta. Soon more girls had heard the girl and began whispering, checking to see if it was him or not. A girl soon came rushing to Yuta, saying how handsome he looked in the finals. Soon, there was a crowd of girls that surrounded the man, asking for his number and pictures. 

“You’re so handsome!” 

“Do you think I’m pretty oppa!” 

“Are you single?!” 

Yuta laughed nervously as he tried answering the frisk, when he felt a soft hand against his own. He looked back to see a crying Winwin, pulling him away from the crowd. The girls were just lost, not knowing where their favorite soccer player went, when reality Winwin had taken Yuta into a secluded section of the store.

“Idiot”

Winwin spoke softly in Chinese as he hugged Yuta, hiding his face in his chest as he started to cry. Yuta smiled to himself and rubbed his back, letting the omega comfort himself on his chest. Yuta smiles as he lets his hands roam under Sicheng’s shirt, tracing his flat belly, as if he’s erasing his insecurities with his gentle touch.

“You’re beautiful, okay, no matter what, so don’t ever think wrong ab-“ 

But all good comes to an end. 

Yuta fell to the ground as he cupped his crotch and cried as he fell to the ground. A very angry omega stood in front of him, tears brimming to his eyes once again. 

“DONT TOUCH ME THERE YOU ASSHOLE!” 

Winwin started breaking down again, Yuta had forgotten that he was still in his preheat. The omega soon ran to go find Doyoung and Ten, leaving Yuta on the ground to remember the painful act of Winwin kneeing him in the dick.

———————

 

“Babe” 

Jaehyun spoke as he wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist from behind as they looked at the fake apartment. Doyoung was standing in front of a baby crib, feeling nostalgic. Memories of his tiny Jeno coming to mind making the omega smile softly at the thought of his son. He made a simple hum, showing that he was listening. 

“I want another baby.”

Jaehyun spoke as he played with the older’s hand, watching as his eyes widen. He turned to look at his husband, blushing wildly. Jaehyun just smiled as he looked down embarrassedly. 

“Jeno is getting older now, we’re still young, I want another kid!”

“Jeno still acts like a kid!”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Jae, I literally saw you bend down and tie his shoes for him last week.”

“He looked nice, I didn’t want him to get dirty.”

“So you really want a baby huh?”

Doyoung almost giggled at the thought, loving the way his alpha suddenly became romantic. It reminded him of when they were younger, when Jaehyun would say that he was the most beautiful omega he’s ever seen, while they sat in his bedroom, at 3 am. Doyoung would be cleaning up the blood on Jaehyun’s face, he had gotten into another fight. And the younger would smile as he saw how flustered the omega became by the comment.

Jaehyun nods as he picks up the omega and kissed his jaw, laughing as he saw the the cute omega try to push him away.The younger alpha places him on the bed, looking down at him, wondering how the fuck he was so luc-. 

“No!” 

“Jeno?!” 

Doyoung was quick to get up and push Jaehyun off, making the younger fall on the cold ground. The older runs to the closet, where he heard his precious baby’s voice coming from. Doyoung yanks the heavy door,opening to see Jeno,Renjun, Jaemin and Haechan stuck In the very crowded space. 

“What are you doi-is that a hickey!” 

Doyoung says as all thoughts of baby Jeno were gone now, he pulled him out by the ear. Haechan laughed nervously and awkwardly. 

“What, how did you three get in there!” 

“Mom! You were about to get another baby! That’s like a little worse version of me!” 

“You stay out of it you little horny devil!”

Doyoung screeched as a blush dusted on his cheeks, but he continued to hold him by the ear, harder. Jaehyun groaned as his ears turning red, his dreams of having another baby are now officially ruined. Jaehyun thought to himself as he saw Doyoung inspecting Jeno for more hickeys as he continued to scold him.

“Where’s Byul?!”

Renjun snapped out of the awkwardness, when all of them turn over to the omega, realizing that nobody was with the kid. 

———————

 

“Come to bed baby~” 

Jungwoo spoke in a sweet tone as he twirled his hair around his finger, one arm supporting him as laid on the bed. Lucas turned to the male, looking around as people ignored and walked pass the beds. 

“Jungwoo no-“ 

“I like a man in uniform~”

“Really? I think I look bad in yello-“ 

“Hello, customer service,”

Jungwoo brought his hand to his ear, pretending to make a call, as he looked at Lucas in the eye. 

“Yeah, I need a big strong MAN to help me test out the bed, someone named Lucas~” 

“Which one?” 

“How many are there?” 

“Well there is Kim Lucas, Small Lucas, Park Lucas, Im Lucas, an-“ 

“The only lucas I know” 

“Small Lucas?” 

“For the love of god, YOU!” 

“Oh~ why didn’t you say that I’m more than happy to help” 

Jungwoo turned himself on his stomach as he bit the tip of his thumb, an arm supporting his head, while he stretched himself out seductively.

“Well, since you asked so nicely~”

Lucas says as he starts making his way towards the bed. Only to be interrupted by a wild Kun and Taeyong walking into the display, their fingers interlocked tightly.

“Wow babe, check out this mattress!” 

Taeyong says as he sits down next to his son and begins to bounce on said mattress, completely ruining the mood for Jungwoo and Lucas.

“Ooo nice, we should really buy it, I’ve been wanting a new mattress anyway!”

Kun says happily ,spraying something on the bed before he sits down. The omega squirms around the bed and turns to face Lucas.

“Xuxi, can you help us find this mattress in the warehouse.”

Lucas smiles, failing to hide his disappointment.

“Of course uncle, right this way!” 

Lucas says as he guides his uncles to the other side of the store.

————————

‘Ngh ngh ngh hmwaaaaaaaa’ 

“Taeil baby come out.” 

Ten said as he looked into the play house from the small window. He saw Taeil crying against the tiny kitchen sink. 

“I miss my baby Jaemin! Don’t you remember when they were kids! Yuta and Winwin bought this same exact house and the kids would all play in it!” 

Taeil said as he pulled up his phone to show them his phone wallpaper. It was a picture of five year old Jaemin, after his school play, Grease, the boy was doing a cute flower pose. 

“I miss baby Jeno too!” 

Jaehyun somehow found a way to get and sniffles as he pulls up his phone and shows off his own wallpaper. It was a picture of baby Jeno’s accidental selfie, the little two year old smiling brightly at the screen, despite the awkward angle. Both omegas coo at Jaehyun’s small kid, Ten coming in as well as all three of them begin to pull up pictures of their babies’ early years. 

“Make some room for this big boy too!” 

Johnny says as he gets in through the tiny door, only to be caught on something half way through, but the others didn’t notice and they continued to talk. 

“Aw, I wanna go see my Jaemin now, Johnny get out of the way!”

“I can’t.”

“Babe move.”

“I can’t!”

“Bruh! ARE YOU FUCKIG STUCK?!”

Jaehyun bursted out laughing as he saw Johnny’s sulking face, slowly nodding, making him laugh even more. The two omegas gasp, looking for any other exits, but the only one there was, was the door. 

“Ya! Get out of the way old man!” 

A kid yelled from behind Johnny, other kids yelling ‘Yeah’ since they all wanted to have their turn in the play house. 

“I’m sorry, kid, but I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m stuck okay!” 

“Yeah, because you’re fat, old man!” 

“IM NOT FAT! YOU WANNA KNOW WHATS FAT, MY DI-“

Taeil slapped a hand over his mouth, before Johnny can say anything else shaking his head in disapproval.

“He’s not wrong though.”

Ten said as he shrugged and looked over at all three of them. 

“Hey! My kids want to go in!”

A young mother says, mostly likely 25, as she held her baby and kid to her side. Her child had been complaining that there was a butt in the front of the door.

“Lady, do you see any entrance?” 

“Only the one you are stuck in.”

“Exactly.”

“Don’t you guys know this is for little kids only?” 

The woman’s boyfriend now stands besides her, well at least they thought it was her boyfriend, they couldn’t really see outside.

“Well, I’m sorry DUDe but you’re kids need to wa-“ 

Ten says before being rudely disrupted by the alpha male. 

“How’d you guys even fit in there? This fat ass barely got his hands in!” 

Oh hell no

“Did you just call my husband a fat ass? Oh hell to the fucking no honey! I can ruin both of you at any second. Do you wanna catch these hands with yo fucking disgusting ass claws. But you can’t! Cause these nails look fine as fuck! I ain’t waisting it on some assholes! Come catch me though cause I’m not afraid to fight any hoe hun! With yo squidward lookin’ headass” 

Ten ranted as he hit his fist to his palm, while he threw insults to the couple. He was so mad, that he was actually able to get out the window, the couple gasping when they saw him. 

 

“Oh my god! Babe, You just insulted Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!” 

The woman says as she saw the omega almost going into a full on rant, yeah the thing is he hadn’t even started. The alpha gasped, his airway clogging as he saw him. Ten, The co-owner and teacher Of Seoul Preforming Arts. Why is he so famous, well only 0.5% of people actually graduated from his advanced class. Yup... that’s one person out two hundred students. 

“Sure! They’re kids now! But don’t forget they’re going to leave you for some alpha, omega or beta as soon as they become teenagers. Look at my baby now! He went from accidentally vomiting in his own mouth to cleaning up your vomit in this fucking building! In ten years your kids are gonna go on and fly, crash and come back and do the same shit over again. Just wait, there will be a pretty face that comes around and steals them! Just wait!” 

Ten started ranting to the couple, both of them getting onto their knees and bowing to him attempting to show their regrets through their actions. The kid besides them giggling as he waved to Ten.

“Mama! It’s Ten hyung!” 

“Oh my god please don’t kill us! Our kid wants to join your dancing for tots class!” 

“They think that midget’s gonna kill them, bitch please!” 

Jaehyun wheezes as Taeil laughs along with him. A cold glare from Ten is quick to shut them up.

Both parents continue to plead as they rub their hands together begging for forgiveness. Ten scoffed and looked at the cute kid who just smiled up at him. 

“I’ll try and forget you’re faces! But don’t ever talk about my husband like that again!” 

Ten said and watched as the parents nod and run out of the store, thanking the gods that they didn’t have to face the fury of Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and well the entire dancing community. 

“Fuck babe, that was hot, but I’m still lowkey stuck!” 

“Ha I’m free bitches!!”

Taeil was finally able to get out because of his small frame, but gasped as he saw Jaehyun try the same stunt, only to get stuck halfway through the kitchen window. 

“Aw fuck” 

“Hey, your ass is pretty nice.”

“Johnny I feel really uncomfortable when you talk about my butt like that.”

“What else I’m I supposed to say when it’s right in front of my face! Plus that was a compliment!”

“Thanks I’ve been doing squats with Haechan and Kun~”

_____________________

“What about him?”

Haechan asks as he savors his ice cream cone and pointed to a handsome employee.

“Solid 10/10.”

Jungwoo says as he takes another spoonful of his frozen yogurt, eyes roaming along the boy’s body appreciatively . They were sitting in another one of those display rooms. This time there was a bunk bed, Haechan and Renjun sat on the bottom couch bunk, while Jungwoo laid on his stomach from the top bunk. Saying he could feel how proud god was from his spot up above. 

Renjun smiled, he held his popsicle as he started to reply to the picture of Jisung and Chenle Jeno had sent to him. Haechan turned to look at him and smacked his phone away as soon as he saw the contact name, making the other omega pout. You see, Haechan likes Jeno, hell Haechan loves Jeno, but as soon as the handsome alpha gets between Hyuck and Injunnie times, that’s when they begin to have a problem. Renjun is the most important person in Haechan’s life, he’s his best friend, he loves him to death, so he has a hard time sharing him. Not only has he had to share Renjun with their whole family, but now he had to share Renjun exclusively with Jeno for the past year and a half. It was bad when he had to share Renjun when he and Jeno were just ‘friends’, so imagine how bad it is now that they’re actually dating.

“What do you think?” 

“Mmm, 7/10.”

Haechan and Jungwoo both gasp as they look at him in shock, only leaving the other omega confused. 

“You clearly have no taste in men, Renjun.” 

“Well I have a boyfriend-“ 

“True, but you two stopped being hot a long time ago.”

Renjun gasped as he turned to look at his best friend, clearly offended by what he said.

“What do you mean, we’re hot!” 

“Eh you, I’m not so sure about, but your boyfriend is.”

Haechan said as he points to Jeno and Jaemin laughing at some animal videos they put on the tv. Many omegas (both boys and girls) giggled and began to crowd around the two alphas without them noticing.

“What the fuck do you mean I’m hot as hell!” 

Renjun said angrily as his eyes flickered between his best friend and the growing crowd of omegas surrounding his boyfriend.

“Hey don’t get angry, it’s perfectly normal. You got comfortable, so you just don’t try anymore!” 

Haechan says as Jungwoo snickers, he starts to climb down the steps, wanting to be closer to the drama that was about to unfold.

“ExCuSE mE!”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, that just means that you’re confident enough in your relationship. You know cause he likes you because of your personality and shit.”

“Fuck my personality! I’m hot and I’m not too comfortable!”

“Injun, I saw you popping Jeno’s pimple this morning.”

Haechan deadpanned as his brother died from laughter.

“SORRY for CaRIng about my boyfriend’s hygiene! But that doesn’t mean I’m too comfortable!”

“I don’t even go near Lucas when he doesn’t wash his hands, I’ve seen you kiss Jeno after he ate a candy from the ground. Bish you too comfortable.”

Jungwoo adds unnecessarily from besides Renjun. The shortest omega glares at the two siblings.

“Fuck you, I’m hot!”

“Gorgeous, yes. Beautiful, of course. Sexy, all the time. But hot, mmm not so much.”

“What the fuck! What am I to you then huh?”

Renjun asks exasperated, turning to look at his best friend.

“Mm 8 out of 10 would bang.”

“How can you not see me as hot! I see you as a fucking god!” 

Renjun cries obviously offended by his best friend’s rating, and Jungwoo‘s laughter wasn’t really helping the short omega calm down. 

“Aw, thanks babe, but look at the shit you’re wearing!” 

Renjun madly gets ups to look down at his outfit. You can say Renjun had some what of a culture shock, when he finally realized what he was wearing. He had on an oversized moomin hoodie ( that he stole from Jeno’s closet), a fanny pack (for Byul), boyfriend jeans, and some sneakers.

“Like, why do you even own boyfriend jeans! You’re not the hoe I though you were! You use to look hella cute with your little outfits and now look at you!” 

“These clothes don’t make me less of the hoe that I was!” 

“Yeah right!” 

“Oooh~ You wanna go Lee Donghyuck?” 

“Come at me hoe, or should I say non-hoe!”

“That wasn’t even clever!”

Jungwoo squealed delighted as he grabbed a chair, smirking at the two boys when he sat down in front of them.

“This will be fun, let’s prove who’s the biggest hoe! You both have the whole day to get as many phone numbers as you can! But here’s the catch it only employees count. Oh and the loser has to dress like their parents for a day!”

“Oh, this will be so easy!” 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” 

“I don’t need his permission, besides he knows I’d never cheat on him, I love him too much.”

Renjun smiled sweetly to Donghyuck who was fake gagging at the omega’s cute comment. Renjun winks before going inside the bathroom to change. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To go change.”

“You don’t have clothes..... oh my god that’s why you have that fucking Fanny pack right?” 

“Screw Byul, bitch!” 

Renjun says as he walks backwards sticking out his tongue while simultaneously flipping the two omegas off.

“Fuck you, Nakamoto!”

———————————

“This is the life bitches!!”

Kun says as he takes out the wine bottle from his fanny pack. Kun is actually an owner of a fancy wine establishment named ‘Tipsy’. Winwin, Doyoung, and Taeyong cheer as Kun takes out four cups, plastic, from Byul’s backpack. 

“You know, sometimes, alphas drive me nuts!” 

Doyoung slurred as he took another sip from the plastic cup, bringing his hand up to his neck, making a slicing motion. Really only Winwin nodded, since Taeyong and Kun couldn’t relate. They all felt bad for Doyoung, at least Winwin had Renjun and Chenle, but Doyoung was stuck with two alphas all day everyday, Kun and Taeyong couldn’t even think of the horrors the other must face.

“Jaehyun wants me to have another baby!?! Like are you gonna carry it! And if my god if it’s another alpha male I’m out. I already have to deal with Jeno’s horny ass, now he wants me to deal with another brat! Aish!” 

“I know, I’m so glad I got two omegas as well, I don’t know what’d I do if I was stuck with only Lucas and Yuta!”

“Honestly Jaehyun said to be sensitive since Jeno’s going through his ruts, but bitch what about me!”

He spoke again as he looked at his empty wine glass and poured himself another. 

“Mh! You know! They don’t care about your feelings at all! He made me have three kids and still grabbed my belly and said I was chubby! I’m a fucking model, what did he expect my reaction to be, I’m supposed to fucking look good!”

Winwin says as he slowly starts sobbing, already drunk. You make ask, why is he so drunk, well because Sicheng is a lightweight, the man can get drunk off of eggnog and still drop it low at parties!The omegas all gasp as they start commenting on what Winwin had said.

“When I see him, I swear I’m going to beat his ass.”

The omegas cheer for him as he pours himself another drink, nothing bad will happen, they say, you’ll be fine they say. 

15 minutes in, and they’re still sitting on an Ikea couch, watching whatever program was on the TV while chatting and drinking wine. Winwin however had a little too much wine, his emotional state didn’t really help the situation. The tall omega decided to go dance along with the music in the radio section of the store, soon all the other omegas joined him.

“Boots with the fur. WITH THE FUR!” 

The small group sang along as the danced to the song, not giving a fuck about the people who walking by. Sometimes people would join them and dance, sometimes they just stared. Whatever it was, Mark didn’t care cause he was now standing in front of his four drunk uncles, who were dancing around as the song played loudly. His eyes widened when he saw a new side of his uncle Kun he’d never seen before. 

His uncle Kun.  
The one that wears too much sunscreen and tropical crocs, was now dancing on Taeyong. Mark never thought he could see the resemblance between Kun and his two sons, but after seeing his uncle grind on Taeyong he thinks he could see how they’re all related. His eyes widening even more as he watches his uncle Taeyong grab the shorter omega by the waist and pull him into a different room. His uncle Doyoung left to go find his husband, ready to tell him off. Meanwhile, only Winwin remained, still drunk, and still dancing.

Yuta sighed as he saw his husband giggle and dance around. Yuta loved a drunk Winwin, but he didn’t necessarily want to deal with a handsy husband at Ikea. 

“Hey Cutie~ My name is Dong Sicheng!~ But you can call me Winwin!” 

Winwin said as he wrapped his arms around Yuta’s neck. Yuta sighed and took away his cup of wine. He tried to separate himself from the drunk omega, only to be clinged on to tighter by his mate.

“No~ I wanna dance.”

“Babe you’re drunk.”

“No.I’m.Not.”

“Tell the time.”

Yuta says as pulls up his wrist to Sicheng’s line of sight, allowing the man to see his watch. 

“I.Am.Not.Drunk.”

Winwin says angrily as he holds Yuta’s wrist closer to his face.

“You’re so drunk right now oh my god-“ 

“And you’re so cute.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Yuta said confidently as Winwin let out another string of giggles. The omega grabbed the alpha’s hands and placed them on his waist, making the alpha wrap his arms around him.

“Come on, don’t you miss this.”

“Miss what?”

Yuta said as he slowly rocked them back and froth to the music. Winwin just groans and buries his head in the alpha’s neck.

“Me.”

“Of course I miss you baby, you’re all I think about!”

Yuta says as he lifts his husband’s head up and places a soft peck against his lips. The kiss was only meant to last a few seconds, but Winwin pulled him back in, deepening the kiss, not that Yuta was complaining.

“I miss you too.”

Winwin says finally breaking away from the kiss.

“Yeah?”

Yuta ask self consciously as he stares down at his shoes, a soft blush adorning his face. The alpha feels fingers beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at his smiley omega. 

“Mmmhmm~ but there’s other things that I really miss about you~”

Yuta’s eyes widen when he hears what the omega hotly whispered in his ears. He can  
feel the omega’s hands roaming around his body until they stop to rest at his waistband. 

And that’s how they ended up like this. The dance started innocently enough, but after Sicheng’s comment, let’s just say things got a little heated. And somehow now they’re making out against a wall. Yuta’s hands under Winwin’s shirt, while the omega plays with his hair, pulling on it softly every now and then. Yeah they were both very deprived of ‘sexy times’ since Sicheng was ignoring the elder.

“Nooo!” 

Lucas screamed as he saw his parents heatedly make out up against the wall. He’d been called in by Mark on the walkie talkie.

“You said it was an emergency!”

Lucas said as he tried to ignore the scene in front of him.

“It is!”

Mark says as his eyes widen when he hears a soft moan coming out of his uncle Winwin’s mouth. He could see the hands of his uncle Yuta roaming down lower, and lower until he reached the omega’s butt, groping it shamelessly in public. 

“That’s my mother, you PErvErt!”

Lucas screeches when his sees his dad’s tongue enter Winwin’s willing mouth. Lucas is quick to run and tackle his father down.

“Xuxi!” 

———————————

 

Renjun was running around the store charming people with his orange crop top hoodie and black high waisted shorts. Everyone was watching the beautiful omega with his knee high socks and beat up converses, and Lucas hated it. He watched as his coworkers drooled over his baby brother, checking out his ass as he talked to Felix on the other side of the store. 

“Wow, hey Lucas, Renjun is your brother right?” 

Minho asked as he continued to watch the omega bounce around Felix.

“Yeah, he’s MY BABY BROTHER.” 

Lucas responded through gritted teeth as he watched Moonbin lean forward, trying to get a better view of his brother.

“You wouldn’t happen to have his number, right?”

“I’m not giving you his number, you ugly rat!”

“Hey! No need to throw insults! Besides if you don’t wanna give it to me I understand, I know I’m a plaaya!”

Lucas just looks at Minho in disgust, he couldn’t believe these earthworms found his brother attractive.

“Please, y’all don’t got any taste, if you want a real snack, you should check out Jungwoo.”

Lucas says proudly, showing off his boyfriend.

“Hey, you’re right! Jungwoo is pretty hot!”

Moonbin says as his attention finally shifts from his brother’s ass to his boyfriend’s.

“GOD DAMNIT!!!”

Both the boys continue to shift their eyes between his brother and his boyfriend. ‘You can do this Lucas just think, THINK!’ the boy thought himself. He just needed to find someone else to distract the two horn balls.

“You know who’s really hot, my uncle Taeyong! Now that’s a real 10 out of 10!” 

Lucas said in a loud voice hoping to get the two boys attention.

“God, what the fuck is wrong with you kid?!” 

Taeil said as he looked at Lucas with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. If Lucas were paying more attention, he would’ve noticed his sweet, sweet uncle Taeil around the corner.

“Oh come on!!”

———————

Haechan clenched his jaw, wanting to shove all the comments he made back into his mouth. Renjun was going to win and the short omega knew it himself too. For the love of god, he looked hot again. Renjun always looked hot though, even when he was dressed like a bum, I mean the boy had to be hot if he got Jung Jeno to be his boyfriend. Haechan knew that he was hot, it’s just that, whenever the omega did put in any effort into his appearance, he’d have all the alpha’s around the area down on their knees. Honestly it was unfair, Donghyuck thought to himself. Curse that fanny pack, he thinks yet again. 

He had 23 phone numbers. 23 FUCKING PHONE NUMBERS!!

Donghyuk watched as the boy made his way towards a good looking employee who seemed to be struggling with something he broke.

“Hey!” 

“Oh- H-Hi” 

“I’m-“ 

“Nakamoto Renjun?” 

“Oh shit-“ 

The older was surprised to hear his own name come out of the handsome boy’s mouth.

“Oh, fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I’m Hyunjin, Hyunjin Bang .My family goes to see your dance recitals almost all the time.” 

“Oh! You’re Han’s brother!” 

“You know my brother?” 

“He’s in my dance team, he always tells me that his whole family comes.” 

“Oh, yeah he’s my younger brother, well.. 3 minutes younger actually.” 

“You guys really don’t look alike to be honest, even though you guys are quadruplets.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I didn’t have his face though!”

Hyunjin says as he pushed Felix who was passing by him with some display pillows. The boy pretended to square up before flipping him off and laying down on the couch with said display pillows.

“C’mon, Han’s face isn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, but don’t you think mine’s better though?”

Hyunjin said as he smirked and raised a eyebrow at the pretty omega. Never in his life did Renjun think he would ever meet a person flirtier than Haechan or himself, but life’s full of surprises. ‘What the fuck?’ the omega thought to himself confused yet filled with admiration.

“Nah, your little Seungmin is the cutest to me.” 

“Ah shit you’re right.”

Haechan watched as the two continued to talk, laugh and even argue for a tad of a second. He sighed as he hit his head against the wall, wanting to scream. He knew he was going to lose the bet. He was ready for a whole day of wearing his father’s clothes, his ugly, horrendous clothes. 

“How is his boyfriend okay with this! He got numbers from twenty three guys already!” 

 

“I mean... threesome?I don’t know what that kid likes!” 

“What the fuck are you talking about...? Did you snort a fun dip packet?”

Haechan asks his older brother as he turned to see his brother’s nose stuffed in a fun dip packet.

“...no.”

“You’re a mess.”

He says as he watches Jungwoo pout and wipe the excess powder off his nose.

“Why don’t you just bring Jeno here then?”

Donghyuck’s eyes light up as he looked at his high omega brother and jumped around. 

“That’s it!” 

________________

“Boop.” 

Doyoung giggled as he tapped his finger on his husband’s nose. Yes, his lovely husband was still stuck in the play house kitchen window. The omega sat in front of Jaehyun, only to make fun of the situation Jaehyun was in.

“Babe, I get it, it’s funny but please get me out-“ 

“Boop!” 

“Babe-“ 

“Boop.” 

Jaehyun sighs as he was booped on the nose again, wondering when the fuck he was gonna get unstuck. 

“I wanna give you birthday kisses~~” 

“Babe it’s not my birthday!” 

“Thirty Three kisses for you young man~~” 

“Way to make me feel bad about my age.” 

Jaehyun pretended to hate it when Doyoung just ignored his comment and began kissing him all over his face. But by the fifth one, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“And Thirty Three~~~” 

Doyoung sings as he place his lips against his alpha’s, staying there for a second. To be honest, Jaehyun was too in love with the omega to be embarrassed about getting kissed and treated like a baby in front of strangers ( ok maybe he was a bit embarrassed ). 

“Have I ever told you, that you’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen?” 

“Yes~” 

Johnny spoke from the other side of house, he too was stuck, but in the front door.

“Shut the fuck up Johnny!”

“You guys were being so cute, way to ruin the moment Jaehyun!” 

“Yeah that was grossly cute.” 

Yuta spoke as he and Taeil added butter to Johnny’s sides, hoping he’ll get unstuck soon. 

“You shouldn’t be talking Nakamoto!” 

Jaehyun responded, why was he getting all this bullshit, when Yuta was the definition of being whipped.

“Do YoU WAnna FiGht ?!”

Yuta was on the edge, wasn’t having the best day. He was tackled by his son, kicked in the crotch by his husband, and now he had to rub butter on his friend’s sides for the past 20 minutes. To say Yuta was having a terrible day wouldn’t be too off.

 

“Wow! That oppa is so cute!” 

A group of little girls who wanted to play in the house commented, looking at the stuck Jaehyun. Yup, the mob of little monsters who wanted to play in the house still hadn’t left the scene.

“Hey, Hey, get a man your age, he’s mine!” 

Doyoung slurred like a brat as he hugged his husband’s neck possessively. Jaehyun swear he felt like his ears were on fire.

“Can’t you share?”

The little girl pouted cutely at the omega.

“Honey, you can’t share a $50,000 dollar ring with four year olds!” 

“Who gave this man wine?” 

Ten said as he looked down at Doyoung, who was still fighting with the group of four year olds. Yuta sighed as he looked up Ten and then turned to look at Winwin who was ecstatic about Byul’s light up shoes.

“Again, Byul, Again!”

Sicheng demanded as Byul blushed a pretty pink and stomped his feet again, sending the omega off into another fit of giggles. Yuta watched as the little boy turned to look at him and smirked smugly at him.

“What the fuc-“

“Yuta answer me, you’re the only other person who’s sober and isn’t stuck in a fucking play house!”

“Sorry, what was your question again?”

Yuta was pretty sure he had a concussion from that side tackle Lucas had given him earlier.

“What little slut gave these dumb bitches wine?”

Ten said as he pointed at the three drunk omegas around the play house. Winwin now sprawled across the floor tying Johnny’s shoelaces together, Doyoung the began to make out with Jaehyun ignoring the crowd of children surrounding them, and Taeil stoped rubbing butter on Johnny’s sides in favor of rubbing it on himself.

“Taeil’s not drunk.”

Yuta whispered to himself as he looked towards the omega concerned.

“What?”

The omega says when he feels Yuta staring at him.

“Kun.”

Yuta sighed, finally answering Ten’s question, he didn’t even bother questioning Taeil, he was too tired to deal with more bullshit.

“That little RAT! He didn’t even share, sad face.”

“Why are you talking like that?”

Johnny asked his husband from inside the play house.

“What do you mean? That’s how all the kids talk these days, sad face, heart eyes, smiling pile of poop.”

“No babe, those are emoticons!”

“Emoticons? What the fuck are those?”

“Remember from the Emoji Movie?”

Yuta sighed blocking out the rest of the couple’s conversation and continued to rub butter on Johnny again. He just wanted to go home, Yuta was pretty sure Lucas and Mark could handle the rest of their work day on their own. The Japanese man looked up at all the TVs that had been switched to ‘Today’s Hot Couple!’, a series everyone hated in Ikea. It was literally any couple just walking by. He watched as the crowd of people all cooed at the cute couple on the screen. 

‘What the fuck?’ Yuta’s eyes widen as he sees the ‘couple’ on the screen. It was Jisung... and his precious baby, Chenle. He squeezed the butter so hard, it was hardly useful now, but the stupid butter didn’t matter anymore, that was his baby. He felt his anger grow as the screen showed his son placing a sweet kiss to his neighbor’s cheek, while the young alpha held his hand as they roamed around IKEA . 

“It’s Chenle~ look!” 

Winwin said as he pointed towards the TV and giggled, looking as the two teens continued being cute, until they saw the camera, both the boys obviously shook. 

“This is for your son!” 

Yuta said as he got up and raised his leg, kicking Johnny so hard on the ass, he fell forward, making the house fall to the ground with him. Jaehyun also collapsing with the house, but at least he was free now. The scene was truly, truly tragic.

“Yes!” 

Johnny shouts as he stood up on the broken door and raised his arms above his head. The people who walked around just whispered as they saw him, laughing a bit when they noticed the giant rip in his pants. 

“Haha! Kiss my ass little kid, I’m not a fat ass!”

“Says the fatass!”

“Hey, pal do you let your kid talk like this?Huh!” 

“Johnny! Did you not just see your son kissing my innocent baby on the screen!” 

“Oh shit, get some Jisung!” 

“I’m going to fucking murder you one day!” 

________________

“Stop right there you little dipshit you’re wrong!”

Jaemin yelled at Chenle as he and Jisung smiled smugly at him and Jeno. The little shits had the audacity to claim that they were the bestest best friend’s out of the four. ‘Ha! They wished!’

“Did I stutter? You heard me you little biotch, I said me and Jisung are way better best friends than you two!”

“Ha! You’re funny, but I’m pretty sure me and Jeno are the bestest best friend’s out there!”

“He’s right, me and Jaemin know everything about each other!”

Jeno boast, backing up Jaemin.

“Yeah, he’s right, I even know Jeno’s condom size!”

“Yea-, Jaemin no.”

“Sorry, a little too far?”

“Yeah, just a bit.”

“Anyways, that doesn’t mean anything! Me and Jisung are still the closest!” 

Chenle says throwing his arm around Jisung’s shoulders to prove a point.

“Well, yeah that’s just cause y’all wanna sleep with each other!”

Jaemin says loudly as he watches the two ‘best friends’ separate awkwardly. Both the boys turning bright red when they heard the alpha’s comment.

“N-no we don’t.”

Jisung said very unconvincingly. Nobody in the display room really believing the teenaged boy.

“Best friends aren’t supposed to wanna sleep with each other!”

Jeno added smugly, watching as the two boys turned an even darker shade of red.

“Yea- wait, you wouldn’t wanna fuck me?”

Jaemin asked in a betrayed voice as he turned to face his best friend.

“I mean, if Renjun wasn’t there, I guess-“

“Okay, okay, but what if Renjun was there?”

“Huh? I never really thought of it that way-“

“Can we please stop talking about my brother, and get back to the serious business here!”

“Oh yeah, in conclusion, me and Jeno are the bestest best friends.”

“Fine then prove it!”

Jisung says as he watches the two older alpha’s shrug and nod.

“How?”

“A trust fall.”

 

10 minutes later.

 

“Dude I’ll catch you.”

Jeno says with his arms spread out wide as he looked up at Jaemin who was on top of a very high shelve. Jaemin looked down, the fall was pretty far from the ground, he wasn’t dumb enough to trust his best friend at the moment. They had to fight on who were better best friends, Chensung or Nomin. So here they were, Jaemin ontop of a shelve while Jeno tried to calculate where he would fall. While Chenle sat on Jisung’s lap, feeding him some chips as they watched the scene before them. ‘Best friends my ass!’

“Nah, I’m gonna fucking dislocate my foot!” 

“Not if I catch you!” 

“Promise you’ll catch me?” 

“Yes, I’ll always catch you, no matter what!”

“No homo though?” 

“No homo.”

“You’re both homos....”

Chenle pouts from on top of Jisung, staring at the duo in disgust. Jaemin sighed as he looked down at Jeno who had a wide smile, man, did he really trust this idiot? ‘Eh, why not.’

“Do a Flip!”

Jisung yelled and laughed as he saw Jaemin nod, determained to make him and Jeno the kings of best friends, I mean if he was gonna fall, he might aswell fall in style. He took some steps back before doing a flip and falling into the air. 

“Yeet!” 

“Oh shit he on x-games mode!”

Jisung yelled again. 

“Jeno! There’s someone flirting with Renjun!” 

“What!” 

Jeno said as he turned around to face Haechan, who took his wrist and dragged him to where Renjun was.

Kun cleared his throat as he made his way out of the closet, trying to fix his ruined hair, Taeyong,not far behind him, doing the same. Both omegas smiled at eachother, placing a finger on their lips to show that what happened in the closet, will stay in the closet. The couple giggles as they interlock their fingers.

Kun was having an amazing day, he didn’t think it could get any better. The two walked with a happy bounce to their step, until they saw Chenle and Jisung. The cute teenagers were recording something in front of them, being as adorable as ever. Kun squealed and began to run towards the cute teens, Taeyong letting go of his hand when Haechan and Jeno bumped into him. It all happened too fast, Taeyong couldn’t even warn his husband about the falling teenager right above his head.

“Babe!” 

“Hi Lele! Hi Jisu-“ 

“Yeet!” 

The next thing Taeyong sees is a shocked yet relieved Jaemin, and a groaning Kun under him.

“Holy shit, I’m still alive! Thanks uncle Kun, you’re a real one!”

The poor omega just groaned in response.

“Jaemin!” 

____________________

“Look! He’s right there, Jeno! He’ll steal your man!” 

Haechan says as he points to Hyunjin and Renjun who continued to laugh. Jeno was never one to get jealous easily, he was the sweet boyfriend. The kind of boyfriend who always smiles at you, the kind that wouldn’t even hurt a fly, or at least that’s what Haechan thought. The boy turns to look at Jeno, watching as the alpha’s Prince Charming good looks change into something much more darker as jealousy flashed through his eyes. And, holy shit Haechan was kinda into that.

He sees the alpha’s smile drop, before Jeno moves quickly, like a predator hunting it’s prey in seconds. He makes his way over to Renjun, snaking his arms around his waist as he laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling sweetly towards Hyunjin. 

“Hi baby~”

Renjun coos as he looked back a bit to see his handsome boyfriend, kissing his cheek immediately. Jeno shifts his face slightly and places a much deeper kiss against his lover’s lips.It’s amazing what a single outfit could turn someone into, Haechan thought. 

“Hey babe, Hey... Hyunjin?” 

Jeno said after he finally pulls away from a breathless Renjun, he raises his eyebrow as he read Hyunjin’s name tag pinned on his brightly colored shirt. The taller male instantly nodded, feeling uncomfortable and awkward standing in front of the couple. Jeno smiles at him again, placing a possessive hand against Renjun’s exposed flat stomach, running his hand along the soft skin.

“U-Uhm Hey... Jeno?” 

“Oh, you know my name?” 

“Yes Hyung, were in the same soccer team... You came over my house last week.”

Hyunjin tried to smile, trying to find something else to do other than... well you know stare at the hand that was caressing the omega.

“Oh yeah, right, how silly of me!”

Jeno said as he buried his face in Renjun’s neck, placing soft kisses there.

“O-oh yeah.”

Hyunjin said distractedly as his eyes followed the kisses Jeno was leaving along Renjun’s neck.

“Oh! But back to what I was saying, you should watch Yuri on Ice, if you like Free! It’s about ice skaters... I know it might not be interesting to soccer players but-“ 

Renjun continues the conversation they were having before his clingy alpha joined them.

“Oh! I love ice skaters! Many people don’t think it’s a sport, but it’s actually really amazing what they can do! Like Yuzuru Hanyu-“ 

“You like Yuzuru Hanyu !”

“Yeah, he’s my favorite ice skater.” 

“That’s so cool! He’s my favorite too!”

Jeno grumbled into Renjun’s shoulder as he heard them talk of something he’s never heard about.Dancing on ice! Is that even a sport, Jeno thought to himself as he continued to give his boyfriend soft kisses.

“Yeah, I’ve always liked him, ever since I started dancing when I was younger, he just looked so cool on TV!”

“Ah! You like to dance Hyunjin ?” 

“Yeah, actually, I practice after you guys are done using the dance room and I’m done with soccer practice.”

“Why don’t you join the dance team ?” 

“I’m not sure, soccer takes up too much of my time, I really don’t know.

“It seems like you like dance more... no?” 

“I do, I wish I could join, but my dad wanted me to join soccer, now I don’t know what to do, I have a passion for both now.”

“Mmm, how about you do a dance recital with me! I’m sure Mrs.Han would let you, She doesn’t really mind.”

“R-really?” 

Jeno watched as the younger male blushed as he looked down at Renjun, smiling like an idiot. Oh how Jeno hated handsome idiots that smiled at his boyfriend like he hung the stars. ‘Only I can smile at him like that!’ he thought to himself, childishly.

“Yeah really!”

“Well, that’s great!” 

The younger continued to smile, causing Jeno to kiss the spot he knew Renjun was weak to.

“A-ah, Jeno!”

Renjun turned to scold his boyfriend, only to have his embarrassment melt away when his boyfriend sent him an innocent smile. The elder just cooed softly at his boyfriend’s cuteness before placing a quick peck on his lips. Hyunjin was once again a little uncomfortable with the couple’s pda but was saved by his brother’s deep voice from across the room.

“Oi Mate! Help me with this!” 

Felix yelled towards Hyunjin as he pointed to the 6 boxes that were piled, a sweaty Felix could only carry one box. Hyunjin nods as he turns to look at Renjun and Jeno, smiling widely. 

“Uhm, I gotta go do my job, see you at school Renjun .” 

“Mkay, I expect to see you at dance practice, Hyunjin !”

Renjun smiled, making the younger become a flustered nodding mess. Jeno almost growled at the boy, but the taller male left quickly to help Felix. The black haired alpha held his omega tighter, as he turned him around, and pushed their bodies together, leaving no space in between. He growls lowly before grabbing Renjun by the waist and continues to kiss him fiercely, pushing him down on the display bed they were standing by. ‘Innocent my ass!’ Haechan thinks to himself as he watches the moaning Renjun wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist, bringing them closer together.

“Well shit might as well pee on him already, damn!”

Haechan said from his spot, not that far away from the couple, since he saw everything. 

“What! Why aren’t you mad?!”

Haechan spoke again as he placed his hands on his hips, a little disappointed knowing he already lost the bet. The boy was ready to pull the couple apart himself , before Jeno pulled away from a dazed Renjun.

“How did this even happen?”

“He said I wasn’t hot!”

“What!?” 

Jeno looked at Donghyuk, the boy was confused, because in what world would ANYONE call his boyfriend not hot. 

“Well it’s true, ever since you guys started dating, he started dressing like a bum! So we made a bet to see who could get most phone numbers!”

“Jwkskqksn what?! He doesn’t dress like a bum, he just likes being comfortable! Babe, how many numbers did you get?” 

“Twenty Four!” 

“Boom, Bitch! Who’s not hot now, Haechan?!”

Jeno boasted as he threw a smug smile at Haechan.

“Still Renjun?”

“Really, ‘cause that’s not what these 24 numbers are saying!”

Jeno smirks as he and Renjun high five triumphantly. 

“I swear you two share one fucking brain cell!!”

Haechan says as he turns away from the nauseating couple.

—————————

“This is great! Just GREAT!”

Suho exclaims with his limbs in the air, his arms expressing exactly how he was feeling. He stood infront of Mark and Lucas, it was the end of their first day, and let’s just say it was a long ass ride. All the employees lowkey were shocked to see the scene in front of them, the duo actually broke Suho on their first day on the job. It was pretty surprising, ‘cause Suho usually always broke by the second week. 

“You guys got 37 complaints! You guys broke store property, including the play house in the kid section, and damaged a $899 closet! Two of your parents almost made a sex tape in our janitor’s room! While the other two sucked faces in front of CHILDREN! Mark your little brother shitted in a display toilet! Lucas your younger brother flirted with all of employees and then made out with his boyfriend on a display bed!Oh, and your neighbor snorted five packs of Fun Dip without paying and jumped all over the mattresses! And that fucking kid fell from one of our shelves! Why!” 

Mark and Lucas both look down, not sure if they’re disappointed in themselves, or their families.

“Well, to be fair, those two aren’t our parents.”

Mark added quietly from besides Lucas, who was still looking down in shame.

“Mark, you’re fired!” 

“What?!”

Mark’s head flew up and looked up at his already ex-boss. He shook his head and tried to explain things, not caring if he had to call anyone out in the process. He was a good worker! Better than Felix, Hyunjin, Moonbin or Minho, and especially Lucas. He actually got more compliments from customers in a day, than any of those apes would ever receive in a month.

“Please, manager hyung !” 

Mark tried to convince him that he was a good employee, almost falling on his knees in front of Suho.

“I’m sorry Mark, it’s just that a lot of people liked Lucas!” 

Tragic. 

“But-“ 

“Is there a problem here?” 

Doyoung says as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s and Lucas’s necks protectively, staring down at Suho. Suho’s eyes widen as the familiar male glares at him.

“Oh my god! Th-There’s no p-problem here, Ju-Jung Doyoung!”

Doyoung smiled nicely at him, thanking the lords that he was recognized by the short beta.Well, He was a solo singer, famous in the K-Drama field. He made a lot of OSTs for dramas, and participated in many collaborations with rappers, making a lot of money for his entertainment company.He had a pretty big fandom if he does say so himself. 

“So, Suho.... what was it you said, something about Mark’s job, Huh?” 

Doyoung says as he raised a brow and secretly read his name tag. He watched as Suho’s face lit up and turned a tomato red. 

“N-nothing, just telling him what a great employee he is! But how’d you know my name, do you remember me from your fan meet! I was the one with the giant hat!”

“Oh- I remember everyone! It was nice meeting you again! But I think it’s time for us to go home, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah! Of course! You guys should get some ice cream on your way out, it’s on the house! Oh- right see you on Monday boys!”

A star struck Suho smiles dreamily at Doyoung, already forgetting he fired Mark.

“Great, Thank you~” 

Doyoung smiles kindly at the beta, and continued to talk to him as he motioned to the others to go behind his back. Jaehyun however, just wrapped his arms around Doyoung, while his omega continued to talk with the beta, pulling off the same shit Jeno had done earlier.

“Wow, like father, like son!”

Haechan said to Jeno as they both watched the awkward scene. Renjun pouts and looks up confused at his friends and then at his uncles.

“What do you mean, Nono isn’t possessive!”

Renjun says, still oblivious to his boyfriend’s earlier behavior.

“ArE YoU dumB?!”

————————

 

“Jisung! Chenle!” 

Yuta yells, looking around the isles, trying to find the two youngest. It was finally time to go home, and Yuta was ready to yeet out of there, even if that meant leaving Jisung and his little baby behind.

He was roaming around the store, looking for the two teens, when soft noise caught his attention. It was like a giggle and a whine together, and it was HIGHKEY weird, Yuta didn’t sign up to get spooked tonight.

Yuta saw two bodies on the other side of the isle, he could only see through a space between two platter display. He saw as a small boy, hair covered by his hoodie, holding hands with a taller male. He watched as the taller latter had to bend a bit just to place a kiss on the smaller’s cheek. The scene caused Yuta to break into a smile, he couldn’t help it he loved love.

That is as long as his babies weren’t involved.

“Oppa~” 

The smaller male giggled as the older(?) boy placed another kiss on his nose. The taller male just laughed as he heard him, kissing the top of the smaller boy’s hand.

“You sound so cute when you call me Oppa , LeLe!”

Yuta’s eyes widen as he heard his son’s nickname. His youngest son? HIS YOUNGEST SON JUST CALLED HIM OPPA! That fetus WASN’T EVEN OLDER THAN HIS SON! 

“Come on, stop messing around, can you tell me what it is?”

Maybe it was someone else, Yuta was probably still paranoid from that time he caught Jungwoo sneaking out of Lucas’s room. He was probably jumping to conclusions, he didn’t even have evidence to prove it was his son. But-

“Fine, I’ll tell you, a rut is-“

“Noo!”

The two figures look up quickly, showing their faces to Japanese alpha. It was Jisung and Chenle!

“Dad?”

“U-uncle Yuta, we were just-“ 

Jisung says before he gets up and starts sprinting away, not even bothering to finish his sentence. Yuta stands there for a second, looking at his son in shock before chasing down the alpha, who was probably already hiding behind Ten.

Chenle wonders if he’s ever gonna get a boyfriend at this rate. 

————

The car ride back home was a bit bumpy. Everyone was tired from their long day at IKEA, except for Jeno, the alpha actually did have a great day. Jisung laid his head on Haechan’s shoulder, wincing as his throbbing cheek touched said shoulder. The boy had a huge bruise on the side of his face, he fell when he was running away from Yuta. So now, his face looks like a fucking balloon, not only was the boy in pain, but he was also annoyed, let’s just say he received a long ass lecture from Yuta, and his ears were still ringing. Jeno sat happily in the front seat , loving the new seating arrangement, Jaemin was now sitting in the back with Chenle and Byul, while Jisung has to sit up front with Renjun and Haechan. Jeno sighed contently turning up the music a bit before Yuta smacked his hands away lightly, the younger alpha just smiled and turned to look at his uncle.

“So, Uncle, I’m not the most hated boyfriend anymore?” 

“I’m sorry, but did you just say boyfriend?” 

“Be-Best Friend! BEST FRIEND!” 

Renjun sighed he was pretty sure everyone knew that him and Jeno were dating, well everyone but their family.

“Honestly though uncle Yuta, me and Jisung aren’t even dating!” 

Jisung says as Haechan pats his head softly, the alpha still sniffling from the harsh fall. 

“Not yet.” 

Chenle mumbles softly, rearranging the drooling Jaemin against his side.

“What was that~ tea I hear?” 

Haechan spoke as he looked back at Chenle, being the only one awake enough to listen to the youngest omega in the car. The boy just smiled and held one finger up to his lips before turning back to play with Byul. 

———————— 

“So, how was your first day sweetie?” 

Kun says as he waits for the light to turn green, looking back to see a sleepy Jungwoo cuddling to sleeping Lucas’s side, Mark being the only other person awake. The boy looked out the window, thinking about the question before turning to look at Kun, he saw how the omega placed a gentle kiss against sleeping Taeyong’s palm. 

“It was great uncle, really.” 

“Of course you did Mark, can I ask you a question?”

“Go for it.”

“Why do you keep on getting jobs with Lucas?”

Mark looked down as he heard the question, thinking about it again. He never really truly thought about that before. He guessed there was never an answer for the reason why he kept getting jobs with his best friend. He was just always there. But the more Mark thought about it, the more clearer the answer became. He turns to Xuxi, watching as the boy snores, already in his dreamland.

 

“Because Lucas always keeps the job interesting.”


End file.
